Love and Survival
by KD731
Summary: Rachel sees something she shouldn't and has to leave Lima...will she be going alone, will she ever come back? FINCHEL
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT, THERE IS NO SMUT.**

Rachel was finding it hard to sleep, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Earlier in the night she had gone out for Italian with her parents, something they did at least once a week. Tonight, as they sat at the booth she saw a group of men staring at them. She thought it was simply her imagination and she was being paranoid so she let it go as she ate her vegetarian lasagna. She never noticed the look of hate from the group as her fathers stood up and held hands following Rachel out of the restaurant. She never noticed the black SUV following them home, and she never noticed they were parked across the street waiting for the right time to strike.

Thankfully, she got a text from Finn –Hey, you up? Rachel wasted no time in calling him back and slipping down to the basement so she wouldn't wake her parents. Although they still weren't together, they had a deep friendship. Right now with fear consuming her, she wanted her best friend.

Rachel made herself comfortable on the couch, "Hey, yes I'm awake. Finn, have you ever had a feeling something bad was going to happen?"

"Well yeah, I mean every time I take a chemistry test I know I'm going to fail."

"No, no I mean a feeling you can't shake, like your life depends on it."

"Rach, you're scaring me, what happened?"

"Well, my dads and I went to dinner tonight and" ….BOOM, BOOM gunshots pierced the air.

"Rach! What was that? RACHEL!"

"Oh my god Finn, someone is in the house."

"Rachel, get out of there."

She could hear loud thuds followed by a man screaming "WHO ELSE IS IN THE HOUSE?"

She could hear her Dad's voice shaking "No one, it's just us."

She heard a crash "YOU'RE LYING, YOUR DAUGHTER, WE SAW HER, WHERE IS SHE?"

Her Daddy spoke up assertively "HE TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT HERE" BOOM a single gunshot was heard.

She heard Leroy scream "OH MY GOD HIRAM!"

The door to the basement was hit hard by something "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR DO YOU DIE TOO?"

Rachel put her hand over her mouth to stop from crying. Finn was equally as silent on the other end not knowing what to do. For once he was the logical one, "Rach, you're downstairs right?"

She whispered, 'yes"

He breathed deep, "Ok, climb into that cubby hole next to the stairs and stay there. I'm going to call 911 okay?"

"No, Finn please don't hang up."

"I'm not going to hang up, I'm going to call on the house phone."

Finn called 911 then heard the men getting closer to Rachel. "I'M TELLING YOU WE HAVE TO FIND HER. SHE WAS LOOKING RIGHT AT ME."

Finn heard the door slam open as Rachel gasped.

"Rach, you have to stay quiet baby, stay quiet."

The man she locked eyes with at the restaurant was right in front of her, but failed to see her as she was deep into the cubby hole as Finn instructed.

A blonde, shorter man nudged the elbow of the brown haired man who Rachel would swear could see her "I'll be damned, homo was telling the truth. Oh well let's take care of the other one and get out of here."

Finn drove over to Rachel's expecting to see the police. They still weren't there. He used his phone to call 911 again, "Did you guys not understand my girl—my friend's fathers may be dead!" "Sir, we understand, but all main roads are shut down due to a fifteen car accident, we're doing everything we can to get there." Finn in frustration threw the phone in the passenger seat and drove by Rachel's, no one was there. He parked one street over from Rachel's house and cut through the yard to the back door, which at some point Rachel had unlocked. "Rach?"

Rachel crawled out and into Finn's arms. "Oh my god Finn. What is happening?" Before Finn could get a grip on Rachel she ran up the stairs to her parents. She opened the door but Finn caught up to her and put his large hand over her eyes before she could see her Daddy lying still in a pool of blood and her Dad lying unconscious against the wall. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he voiced his horror, "Oh my god." Rachel reached up to take away Finn's hand, he pulled her towards his chest still shielding her eyes, "Rach, trust me. Don't look please, I don't want you to remember them this way." She began to cry harder.

His intention was to walk up to her room, grab some things for the night and take her back to his house. His back was towards the door as Rachel hugged him, she heard a car pull up, but still no sirens. Obeying Finn, and not looking to her left she looked straight ahead to see the man coming back for her. "FINN IT'S HIM!"

Finn lunged his back into the door and locked it in time. "Rachel, don't look you keep your eyes shut! Do you understand me?"

He could hear her crying, the banging from the other side of the door, the pounding of his own heart. Where were the police? We needed attention. Think Finn think, okay you've seen movies like this, what should you do? Suddenly he remembered Rachel lived in a really nice neighborhood with a low tolerance for any kind of noise. He grabbed the stereo and tv remotes turning them up as loud as possible. He heard the man on the other side with some sort of accent, "WE WILL FIND YOU LITTLE GIRL, YOU'VE SEEN OUR FACES AND WE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL PICTURE OF YOU HERE. THE NEXT TIME WE SEE YOU, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Then without warning a bottle with a lighted rag flew through the window as the living room went up in flames. Finally the noise had dogs barking and people shouting that the Berry house was on fire. Finn jumped up and grabbed Rachel as they fled out the back door and across the yard to the safety of his car. Finally he saw the police coming but didn't want to turn back, Rachel didn't need to see her house, her fathers, her world going up in flames.

Finn didn't know if they were following him but he'd seen enough movies to know he should go somewhere public. He took what cash he had and went to a hotel on one of the backroads of Lima. Rachel lied down to try and get some sleep as Finn picked up the phone to call the police.

He cleared his throat and kept his voice low, "Hello, I'm calling about the Berry murders tonight."

The dispatcher was stunned, "I'm sorry, do you mean the fire at the Berry house?

"No, I mean the murders. I'm a friend of their daughter and I was on the phone with her when the men came in."

"Sir, please hold on."

Finn looked over to see Rachel sleeping, he rubbed her back while he sat on hold.

"FBI agent Reynolds, you are on a secured line, please state your name."

"Uhhhh Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Mr. Hudson, I understand you were on the phone with Miss Berry?"

"Yes, I was."

"What did you hear, do you know where we can find her?"

"She's here with me and…."

"She's there, she's alive?"

"Yes, of course she's alive."

"Did she see the men?"

"Yes, they know she saw them. First at the restaurant, and then later when they came back to the house."

"Mr. Hudson, listen very closely. The men who did this have a history of ruthless hate crimes, we believe they targeted the Berrys for their homosexuality. You are not to leave that hotel room under any circumstances. They are watching you, I have no doubt. They have never left a witness."

Finn interrupted, "T-t-they said they had taken a photo of her and would kill her the next time they saw her. Wait how do you know we're in a hotel?"

Agent Reynolds continued, "Do not open that door until the FBI gets there do you understand me?"

"y-y-yes I understand."

Finn hung up the phone shakily and looked at Rachel. He would do anything to protect her.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

Finn leaned back and lay against the headboard. "Shit, I didn't tell them what room we were in."

"Something tells me they already know Finn." Rachel kept her back turned toward him as he slid down and spooned her smaller body. He pulled away her dark locks so he could see the side of her face. "I thought you were asleep." She laughed sarcastically, "Yes, of course. I intend to have the best sleep of my life after the night I've had." Finn continued to hold her and stroke her hair. She abruptly turned around, "I'm so sorry Finn, look at what I've dragged you into! We are actually running for our lives and it's all because of me."

Finn wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Hey, it's going to be okay. They will find these guys Rach, and you can come live at the Hudmel house, we'll even call it the Hudmelberry house."

Rachel smiled and nuzzled closer to Finn. She was still wearing her pink pajamas and never had put on her shoes. His adrenaline was pumping so hard when the fire started that he picked up Rachel and ran to his car. Not that she weighed a ton of course, but still he had no idea he could run that fast. He smelled her hair, he held her close, she was his best friend, she had been his girlfriend and it was taking longer than he cared to admit to accept that she was everything he wanted. Lying here with Rachel he had to tell her. "Rach, I need…" There was a loud knock at the door.

Finn put his finger to his lips and looked at Rachel; he walked over to the door to see a man and a woman. "Mr. Hudson…Finn. I'm Agent Reynolds, please open the door." Finn opened the door as the detectives came inside. Finn quickly looked at Rachel to see her reaction to the two people and was relieved when she came over and shook their hands to introduce her self.

Agent Reynolds sat on the bed next to Rachel, "Miss Berry." Rachel interrupted, "Please, call me Rachel." Agent Reynolds nodded, "Rachel, are you certain these men know you saw them?" Rachel looked over to Finn who was standing with the man. "Yes, they said they have my picture, they know what I look like, I know what they look like and the next time they see me I'm…" she trailed off while the male agent talked with Finn.

"I'm Agent King", he looked around the hotel room and back at Finn, "your idea to come here?" Finn looked over at Rachel and shrugged, "Yeah..I just thought back to movies where people have to run and then I heard their accents…."

Agent Reynolds shot up, "Accents? What kind of accent Finn?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Europe…German or French maybe? Anyways I thought back to how those guys are like really technologically smart so I didn't want to use any credit cards and I threw our phones out by Rachel's yard so no one could track us. I didn't take us back to my house in case they were following us; I thought I should go somewhere public. Did I screw up?"

Agent King put his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Not at all, everything you did was right. Rachel and you are alive. We need to take you to the police station now though so sit down." Agent King walked over to open the door that connected their room and the one next to it. In walked two people, a man of Finn's height and build and a blonde woman with Rachel's height and build.

The woman took off her wig and handed it to Rachel. Rachel's hand shook as she took the wig, "W-what is this for?"

Agent Reynolds took Rachel's hand, "You are more than likely being watched. They know you are in here. You're going to trade clothes and leave out of their room, our decoys will stay here."

Finn shook his head and looked at the agents, "How did you know what we looked like?"

Agent Reynolds laughed, "The star quarterback and the young starlet? Your faces are all over Lima."

Rachel looked down at the wig understanding how serious it all was, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Finn. "I'm so sorry Finn."

He held her tight, "Stop it. You and me, we'll get through this okay? Now, go put this on, even in a life/death situation it's kinda hot."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she playfully slapped him, "FINN!"

They each changed, with the wig on Rachel looked like an entirely different person. Finn met her in the other room now wearing glasses and a baseball cap. Agent Reynolds handed Finn the keys to a Honda civic parked outside and instructed him to drive to the police station and park under the structure. They would then be escorted inside by two men and a woman.

They walked to the car hand in hand as the agents watched, "Shit, they have accents King, it's what we suspected all along…we can't protect her here, they WILL find her."

It was a silent car ride as they drove to the police station and finally parked where they were instructed. Immediately two men and a woman came over to the car, again Finn looked at Rachel's reaction to make sure it was legit. She slowly got out of the car as Finn followed suit. Once inside the building Agents King and Reynolds were waiting.

Agent Reynolds spoke first, "Rachel, we're going to take you into that room over there and you're going to give your statement. It will just be you and me but there is a two way mirror okay?" Rachel nodded and gave Finn a hug. "Will you be here when I get out?" Finn didn't hesitate, "No where else to be."

Agent King took Finn into the room where he could see Rachel. "Finn, you need to say goodbye to Rachel."

He turned around and nearly shouted, "What? I'm _not_ saying goodbye to her."

"Finn these are dangerous men, we can't protect Rachel here. We're taking her into protective custody."

"Wait, like witness protection?"

"Yes, exactly."

"For how long? What will she do?"

"Until we find them…she's too young to be on her own, she will spend her time in a safe house."

"Alone?"

"Well, not entirely there will always be guards."

"How often will I get to talk with her?

"Never, you will accept that she is dead along with everyone else. She won't be able to come home until we find them."

"Never? Wait, dead? I mean really, a chance of never speaking to her again?"

"We will be faking her death tonight, as far as anyone else is concerned Rachel died in that fire."

Finn leaned his head against the mirror as he watched Rachel. She was crying so hard about everything she had endured that night. "Are we able to hear what they are saying?" Agent King turned on the speaker so Finn could hear. Rachel went on about how scared she was and how alone she felt and continued to cry. Then she said Finn's name and smiled. He turned to the agent, "If I go with her, what life will she have?"

Agent King was taken aback by the question "Well…I –I guess we could set you up as a young married couple just starting out in life, probably somewhere back east."

Finn leaned his elbow against the glass and rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as Rachel spoke about that night, he could hear in her voice how scared she was. "I'm going with her."

"Unfortunately Finn, you didn't see anything you're a minor and…" Finn handed Agent King his license, "I turned 18 a week ago, and I'm going with her."

"Finn, understand that you will leave behind everyone you love."

"No, you understand if I don't go I will lose the only girl I've ever loved."

"I thought she was your best friend?"

Finn smiled to himself, "It's complicated, she is my best friend, and she's the only girl I've ever loved."

The agent put his hand on Finn's shoulder, "I'll go get the paperwork, but while I'm gone think about your parents, your friends, your life. They will all think you have died along with Rachel."

Finn walked over, poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table as he listened to Rachel give her statement. He thought of his mom and Burt, and Kurt, and all of their friends. Losing Rachel was going to be hard enough, and then to add him to the mix, the glee club would surely not continue any of the competitions. He joined the glee club to be part of something special, how can he just walk away? He turned his head and watched her, he watched her mouth forming words, her tears falling, and how she kept scratching her head because the wig was itchy. Agent King walked back in with the papers, "Did you think about it?"

Finn nodded and was about to speak when he heard, "I honestly don't know what I would have done without Finn, he protected me from so much. I still have a pure image of my fathers, although he saw the horrible ways they died. I'm alive right now because on the phone he told me to hide. I'm usually very intelligent Agent Reynolds and hiding was the last thing I thought of. I know I would not be here right now if it wasn't for him." Rachel took a sip of her coffee and arched her brow, "Do you watch Grey's Anatomy?" Agent Reynolds nodded as Rachel looked down and then back up with tears in her eyes, "He's my person. I feel like a part of something special when I'm with him. Please just let me get the chance to tell him that before you make me leave Lima."

Agent Reynolds' eyes widened as Rachel beat her to the punch, "I told you I'm usually very intelligent, I know I can't stay here. Please let me have one last night with my best friend, the only boy I've ever loved."

Finn swallowed hard and smiled his Rachel smile; he turned to Agent King, "I need a pen."

**ARE YOU GUYS INTERESTED IN THIS STORY? PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONG.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

The door opened as Agent King and Finn joined Rachel and Agent Reynolds. "Reynolds, why don't we give them a few minutes?"

Rachel reached across the table to grab Agent Reynolds hands, "Please, more than just a few minutes, please." Finn walked over and sat beside Rachel as they were left alone. He put his arm around her, "So how are you holding up?" Rachel looked into his eyes and knew she had to tell him she would be okay, that she was tough and could handle this on her own. She needed to leave Finn knowing that he knew she would be okay. "I'm alright, a lot hasn't sunk in but..." his hand grabbed hers as she threw her previous thoughts away, "Finn they are going to make me leave Lima! I'm never going to see you again and I just want to tell you everything." Finn wanted to hear everything, he knew he loved her and she loved him but they were about to go on the run together for who knew how long. He quickly turned around, "You're not leaving alone."

Rachel shook her head, "I know, the agents will be with me…"

"No, I'm going with you."

"What? No, you can't! What about Carole, and Kurt, and all of our friends!" She got up and started pacing, oh how he hated when she paced. "This is our senior year Finn! You're going to miss everything! No, no I won't let you do this."

Finn rose from his seat and walked towards her, "It's too late Rachel, and I've signed the papers. I'm eighteen I can make my own decisions; they've already put the plan in action to fake our deaths."

Rachel screamed at Finn, "NO, YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP YOUR LIFE FOR THIS. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TEXT ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME OVER, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Finn ran his fingers through his hair and then gestured toward Rachel, "YOU KNOW WHAT? WE ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOR QUITE A WHILE. YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I'M GOING WITH YOU. I TEXTED YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, I CAME OVER BECAUSE I WANTED TO AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU." He walked over and took her hands as his voice softened, "I'm still here because you are my best friend and I love you. The thought of _never_ talking to you again, it's too much Rachel. I can't do that, and you can't ask me to."

Agents King and Reynolds watched and listened in the other room. Reynolds spoke first, "So let me get this straight, I thought they were high school sweethearts…they are only friends?"

King laughed, "Sometimes you show your girly side. You know young love; I just hope they can stand each other. We're setting them up as a young married couple; with him in the mix we can age them about three years."

Reynolds smiled, "Well they certainly have the arguments of marriage down pat." She sighed and grabbed the papers, "Well, let's tell them exactly what they are up against."

The agents walked in as Finn was hugging Rachel. Agent Reynolds nodded towards the chairs, "Finn, Rachel. It's time to talk about what's going to happen. First I need you to understand something about these men. They are cold-blooded killers who leave no witnesses. They kill for sport and the humiliation of their victims. They target gay couples and Jewish people. They torture the children and make the parents watch." Rachel began to shake as she realized what _could've_ happened to her. "Rachel, I'm not telling you this to scare you. Well maybe I am, once you leave here you cannot contact any one from home. We suspected they are Neo- Nazis but until Finn said that they had accents we couldn't be sure, they will stop at nothing to find you if they think you are still alive. You two can't get on facebook, twitter, email…nothing at all. In a few hours everyone will think you are dead." Rachel's head was spinning with all the information that she was being given.

Agent King cleared his throat, "Tonight your car will lose control and…." They were interrupted by the two decoys bursting into the office. The man leaned against the table and looked at the four sitting "They _were_ watching us. We were driving Finn's car to the accident setup when they came out of nowhere and ran us off the road."

Finn's jaw dropped, "H-how did you survive?"

The woman smiled at him, "We're trained, it's okay…we are okay. The good news is the car went up in flames, they think she's dead."

Agent Reynolds nodded, "Wonderful work." She turned to King, "we have to get the identities out, and we need personal objects."

Rachel's hand immediately went to her neck; it was the necklace Finn had given her valentine's day last year. Reynolds looked at her, "Rachel, I'm sorry. There is nothing else to prove that it is you in the car. We'll give it to Finn's mother; it won't be damaged in any way I promise." Rachel put her head in her hands and started to cry. Without a word Finn brushed her hair away, unclasped the necklace, and handed it to the agents. He leaned into Rachel, "It's okay, I'll buy you a new one. Plus you don't need it to remember me I'm going with you." He nudged her shoulder as she cracked a smile through her tears.

Reynolds then looked to Finn, "Your watch, I need your watch." Finn removed it without hesitation as Rachel stopped him, "No, that's his dad's. He died when Finn was just a baby he doesn't have anything to remember him by, please there must be something else." Finn smiled as he handed over the watch, "It's okay, Mom will get it and hold on to it for me. I'm okay with it Rachel."

King opened up a folder, "You will be a young married couple just starting out. Rachel, your appearance will be altered. Finn, well there's not much we can do with you." They all chuckled. "We can't really make you blonde; you will stand out even more. So you will wear these glasses and when possible a baseball cap. Muted colors, nothing that says hey look at me. I also recommend you grow some facial hair, some scruff will make you look older."

Reynolds clapped her hands, "We're going to come up with a back story you will need to memorize. You will be staying at a secure location for the next four days and learning a few skills needed to survive out there on your own. Lastly, your names…they must be changed do you have any you want to throw out?"

Rachel smiled, "What about Barbra and Christopher?" Reynolds shook her head, "Your middle names, way too obvious." They went back and forth for some time and then Finn smiled at Rachel, "I got it!" She bit her lip, "Please don't name one of us drizzle." He looked at her and laughed "No, no….Brad and Janet"

Rachel clapped her hands and smiled, "Yes, can we be Brad and Janet?"

"I don't see why not, you will be Brad and Janet Martin. Your story will be created tonight and delivered tomorrow. You must memorize everything. Now, let's get you two out of here." Finn hung back with Agent King, "Can you make her middle name Michelle? I know I can't call her Rach anymore but I think I wouldn't trip up if I could still say Chel." King winked at Finn, "I'll see what I can do."

Finn and Rachel followed the agents into a field down some steps and to what looked like a small apartment with a guard. "What is this place? Lima doesn't have this kind of stuff." Finn said as he walked down a narrow hallway.

King opened the fridge to point out the food they had, "Finn, the government doesn't tell you everything. Now you'll stay here and get adjusted to being Brad and Janet, study your story, and come to terms with everything that has happened. There is a guard outside, but you have the key. No one can be let inside without you opening that door."

With that the agents said goodnight leaving Rachel and Finn alone to contemplate the future.

Rachel went to the bedroom to find clothes waiting, she grabbed a towel, "I think I'm going to take a bath."

Finn had settled on the couch and popped in a DVD. They had no TV, but a portable DVD player would do to get his mind off everything that was happening. About thirty minutes of the movie had played out and then Finn heard it, she was finally crying. He got up and sat outside of the door. "Are you okay?" The minute he said it he felt like an idiot, of course she wasn't okay she nearly died tonight, her parents were dead, people will think she has died, and despite his protests to the contrary she thinks that she's ruined his life by dragging him into this hell. Her crying got louder, "I'm coming in." He covered his eyes with his hand and stepped into the bathroom. "Are you decent?" She sounded like she was choking out the words, "no, but the curtain is closed." He sat down next to the tub and stretched out his legs. "Do you want to talk?"

She sighed, "Finn, I mean Brad…Did they suffer, my dads?"

Finn saw what had happened to her fathers and it was horrible, he had promised he would never lie to her again, but he had to. "I don't think so, it looked like that one shot and it was over."

Her hand was holding on to the side of the tub, Finn reached out and held it, "It's going to be okay Rachel…er Janet. Wow, I'm not going to be able to get used to that. Married people usually have nicknames anyways right?"

Rachel moved the curtain so that her arms were folded on the side of the tub and rested her chin on her hands as she looked at Finn, "Yes, of course!"

Finn had to fight not to lean down and kiss her, she's naked in a bathtub looking so sexy and wait…focus Hudson think of a nickname. Rachel interrupted his thoughts, "I like when you call me baby or babe." He laughed, "well that's a given! No, something else that could substitute for Finn and Rachel."

Rachel thought as she held Finn's hand, the only thing she wanted to do was lean in and kiss him until her lips hurt. Actually if she was being honest it wasn't the only thing she wanted to do. He was her everything and now she's naked in a bathtub and he's leaning his head against the wall and there is just something about that neck. She hears him say it again "hmmmm Finn and Rachel." She pulled back a little but still held on to his hand. "All I can think of is Finchel." He smiled sadly at the mention of their often used couple name. "How about Shelly or chel?" Rachel smiled, "I kinda like that. I could call you B or B-rod?" Finn laughed, "I can definitely remember those, plus I'm sure more will pop up along the way."

He could feel the hand he was holding shiver from the water cooling off, he kissed the back of her hand, "Warm up and join me for a movie outside." Finn got up and closed the door behind him. He really wanted a shower too, but he could wait til later he just wanted to hold Rachel and let the world stop spinning for just a few moments. They fell asleep watching the movie and Rachel woke up twice screaming from her nightmares. "Chel, do you want to go lay on the bed? By that I mean I want to lie on the bed because my legs are cramping up." She laughed as she followed him to the tiny bedroom and the equally tiny bed, "Wow, they really didn't see you coming did they?" Finn frowned as he wondered how he was going to be comfortable, it was way too short for him but he made due. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling as Rachel turned away to cry more. Finn rolled her over, "You don't need to turn away and cry." Then he knew how to calm Rachel down he put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and softly sang, "_Oh, why you look sad..tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now... Don't be ashamed to cry... Let me see you through... Cause I've seen the dark side too... When the night falls on you... You don't know what to do... Nothin you confess... could make me love you less I'll stand by you…."_ He continued to sing and thought about the last time he sang that song. He sang it for Beth, he really had grown to love that little baby and the song described exactly how he felt about her. Now, it described how he felt about Rachel, if he was being honest everything he ever sang was about Rachel. Finn began to fall asleep but had dreams about his friends, and his mom and how much he would miss them. He woke up to find Rachel still in his arms and he knew there was no place he would rather be.

The next morning after Finn showered and Rachel made breakfast there was a knock at the door. Agents Reynolds and King prepared Finn and Rachel for the change. "Rachel, I have a few hairstyles you can choose from here." Rachel looked at the pictures, "They are all short!" Finn didn't miss a beat, "You'll look beautiful no matter what, just pick the one you like the best." Rachel chose the auburn bob, she liked the blonde but it would be way too much upkeep as dark as her hair was. The hairstylist was let into the apartment and worked her magic, Rachel was not happy, but bit her tongue after all she was lucky to be alive.

She looked over to Agent Reynolds, "I'm sure this is going to be a no, but is there anyway I can visit their graves before I leave?" Reynolds smiled, "Actually it's not a no, we've already made arrangements for the day you leave, and we will be stopping by the cemetery." Rachel couldn't help herself as she hugged Reynolds, "Thank you so much, it means so much to me." She hugged Rachel back and then realized she was breaking the first rule, don't get attached, she cleared her throat as Rachel looked up at her with big brown eyes, "Okay, let's join the boys in the living room."

Rachel came out smoothing her hair, subconsciously going way past the blunt bob she wore now. Finn looked up as she came in and he smiled. She looked beautiful but it wasn't Rachel she could tell exactly what he thought. "You don't like it!" Finn immediately walked past the agents, "No, no it's just different. You still look beautiful; you just don't look like Rachel. Still totally hot though." She smiled wide as Finn pushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Oh, wait there she is." He put on his glasses as they listened to the agents.

So you have your story, your new looks, only thing left are these. He emptied out an envelope with three rings. Rachel picked up the diamond engagement ring and held it in her hand as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "I thought…"

Agent Reynolds spoke up, "You thought what Rachel?"

"I don't know, I always thought the day I got this would be special…not emptied out of an envelope I thought I don't know…" she went to slip it on as Finn stopped her. "Agent Reynolds, we'll put them on later okay?"

The agent nodded to leave as Finn stopped King. "How was my mom?" King knew the question was coming, he had been there, he delivered the watch and the necklace and watched as the couple and Kurt broke down. He sat in their living room as Burt held Carole and Kurt called the glee club within a matter of minutes all members of New Directions were at the Hudmel home including Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury. King couldn't leave, he knew he should but he knew that they would ask about this moment. The decision had been made to speculate that whoever murdered the Berrys had run Finn and Rachel off of the road as they fled the burning house. The community would be up in arms at the thought of two young lives cut too short because of violence and the story would remain front and center. Finally Carole spoke, "You will find these men, and you will find them and make them pay." King nodded, "That folder will not leave my desk until this case is solved, I promise you this. I promise you all this." Finn hadn't noticed that Rachel had walked up to hear the conversation, but he did notice when her tiny hand slipped into his and her head rested against his shoulder. "They found comfort in one detail." Finn wiped away his tears, "What was that?" King put his hand on Finn's shoulder, "that you were together." The door closed leaving Finn and Rachel alone again.

Rachel hugged Finn, "Are you okay?" Finn nodded not ready to talk about him mom, "Yeah, let's start studying."

Halfway through Brad's history Finn began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god, you are going to love how we met."

Rachel couldn't believe how fast Finn read, "Are you absorbing any of this?"

Finn arched his brow, "Ask me anything, I'm just a fast reader. I learned while studying for the SATs. Mom and Burt got me a tutor so I could be accepted to N…"

Rachel looked up, "So you could be accepted to where?"

Finn shook his head, truth be told he wanted to be accepted to NYU to be closer to Rachel, he knew he wasn't destined to stay in Lima and suddenly here he was facing a future with Rachel. An uncertain future and it would be just them out there. Why couldn't he admit now that being on the run or not, a life with her would always be his first choice. "We have to talk about Brad's back story not Finn's."

Rachel huffed and went back to reading, "I'll let you know when I get to Janet and Brad's meeting."

Finn laughed, "Oh I know you'll let me know."

Finn took a break and went to make himself a grilled cheese as he heard the gasp and the folder hit the table. He laughed, "I see you got to our meeting."

He sat beside her on the couch, "I was the star quarterback in high school and you my dear Janet were…"

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "the head cheerleader."

Finn took a bite of his sandwich, "THE HEAD CHEERLEADER!"

"Shut up and eat your damn sandwich, unless it's another grilled cheesus."

"You said you weren't going to bring that up again!"

"You just called me the head cheerleader!"

"Well shit Chel, it's right there in black and white 'Janet was the head cheerleader' what else do you want me to say? I just found it ironic."

They sat in silence as they continued to read. He could hear Rachel's stomach growl.

He handed her the other half of the sandwich, "I like your hair, and I'm not just trying to make you feel better. You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled and settled against Finn as she continued to read the story of Brad and Janet. They had only two more days before they would be gone from Lima, possibly forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

The next two days consisted of learning how to survive on their own. Most of the hard to handle things were taught to Finn. The situations that _could _arise and how they would be able to escape. Unbeknownst to Rachel, he was also taught how to use a handgun and that was only in a dire emergency. The agents would come by and quiz both Finn and Rachel and try to trip them up about their new identities. "FINN!" he never moved until they would say Brad. They would call him Mr. Hudson; still he would pretend he never heard it. Rachel wasn't doing quite as well, she wouldn't respond to Rachel but she was having a hard time ignoring Berry, a few times she answered to Mrs. Hudson which made Finn smile.

"This is so frustrating! How come I can't do it? I'm supposed to be an actress; I'm supposed to be able to take on a whole new identity!" She looked over at Finn, "How are you able to do it so well?"

He closed his eyes, "It's not going to make any sense." Rachel kept staring at him until he went on, "those names…I've related them to something bad when someone else says them, if I respond it means one or both of us will be dead."

She looked down, "Oh, okay….I-I can do that." Once Finn told her his secret, it was in the back of her mind from that day forward. Only when it was just them did they have a hard time. Alone in the apartment they never answered to Brad or Janet, he would say Chel and she would use sweetie or baby but slowly he began answering to B.

It was the night before they had to leave, and Finn grabbed the envelope with the rings. "Chel? Can you come here a minute?" Rachel came out to find him on one knee looking up at her. Her eyes got wide and she began to panic, "No, no not like this!" He laughed and grabbed her hand, "Relax, I'm not proposing." Rachel relaxed but she also was disappointed, the thought of being married to Finn right now was a light at the end of a very dark tunnel. He went on as he held her hand, "This ring is Finn and Rachel," he slipped it on her finger, "this is my promise to you, that I will never leave you, that I regret nothing of what I have decided to do. This is my promise that I will pick up my dirty clothes in our new home, I will eat everything you make even if you burn it, that I will share the chores, and watch any musicals you want." She wiped away her tears as he brought her down to sit on his knee, "This is my promise that I will try to make our life together everything you always wanted and be the type of husband you deserve, despite these conditions. You are my best friend and I know we will argue and have our fights, but we will never go to bed angry. This is my promise that I will always love you Rach." She hugged him and buried her head into his neck as she cried, "Finn, that was perfect. Thank you for making this," she twirled the diamond around her finger, "mean something. When I look at it, I will always think of Finn and Rachel." Finn smiled as she stood up and offered her hand to help him up. They would wear the wedding bands of Janet and Brad in the morning; they refused to wear them to bed.

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night to find she was alone; she walked into the living room and saw Finn at the table with his wallet. He had waited until he was alone to put his personal effects into the box Agent King gave him. He was tempted to dump the entire thing into the box but he wanted to look through everything one last time. His license, he dragged his thumb across the name and sighed, it went in the box. His school ID, in the box. His bank card, in the box. A picture of him and his dad when he was a baby, "I hope you're keeping an eye on me, Mom always said you were my guardian angel and Dad we really need it right now," he dropped it in the box. Ticket stubs to his first game with Burt, in the box. Rachel's senior picture, in the box. Finally a picture of him and his mom, it was too much. When Finn had no one, he always had his mom and now he thought about her mourning his death. He began to cry, "Mom, please understand, I hope I will see you again someday but please understand. I couldn't let her go alone. I think you would've told me to go, but I just couldn't tell you. I love you and need to keep you safe too." Rachel's tears began to fall as she listened to Finn talking to the picture; she quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached up and held her hand as he kept his gaze on the picture, "I meant it; I don't regret leaving with you. I just am going to miss her so much." Rachel walked around and sat in Finn's lap, "I know, I'm going to miss her too, I'm going to miss everyone. Have I said thank you? I know I've yelled at you a lot but thank you for coming with me I know I couldn't go through this without you." He smiled as she held the picture with him, "Carole, I promise I will take care of him, he's one in a million." The picture of him and his mom, into the box.

The next morning they both were pretty quiet as they got dressed in the clothes the agents brought over. Rachel was nervous, not only was she leaving Lima, but she would be going by the cemetery and starting off her new life with Finn. She was supposed to be 22 by the age on her new license but she never felt more like a teenager. She was scared and realizing over the past few days that not only did she love Finn, she was falling in love with him again or maybe it was still, maybe she never fell out of love with him.

Finn put on his glasses and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked older. Maybe it was the glasses or the wedding band and he also hadn't shaved in four days, but he looked older than his 18 years. His license said he was 23 and he smiled at Agent King's input 'Bradley Christopher Martin' he had reasoned that Christopher was a common name and no one would read into it. He stepped out into the living room and put on his black wool coat and placed the fedora on his head. Rachel came out and put on her black trench coat she looked at Finn, "You look so dashing, I love the hat." He smiled, "Can you tell it's me?" She laughed, "Only when you do that adorable half-smirk." She put on her dark glasses and smiled a big wide smile, "Can you tell it's me?" he laughed as they followed the agents to the car, "Only when you smile that megawatt smile."

They got into the backseat of the black SUV with the tinted windows as they were driven through Lima. It was so quiet, no one was out, and it looked like businesses had all but shut down. Finn leaned up to Agent King, "Where is everyone? What's going on?" King didn't answer as he continued to drive to the cemetery; they were let out a few feet from her dads' graves and kept within sight of the agents. As they walked, they passed two holes that had not received caskets yet. Rachel stopped and squeezed Finn's hand, he looked back at her and then at the headstone. 'Rachel Barbra Berry Finn Christopher Hudson Forever Yours, Faithfully.' He swallowed hard but kept walking one grave behind her dads. She leaned into him, "They buried us together." Finn's eyes become watery and he really couldn't speak, "I know." Rachel focused on her dads' graves and said her quiet goodbyes as Finn held her close. Suddenly they heard people talking and crying, they didn't dare turn around but the voices were unmistakable. "Of course I had them buried together. It was inevitable they would realize their love was deeper than friendship and she was already like a daughter to me." Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as the voice of his mother began to break him. "I-I just can't believe that they are gone, they didn't deserve any of this." "I know Kurt, I know." Blaine held his boyfriend closer as they all began to cry. Quinn became angry, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Puck held her closer. A few feet away a couple caught his attention. He really didn't know why, maybe it was because they were close to Rachel's dads' graves. He watched as the man began to walk away then extended his left hand; the woman slipped her tiny hand into his and looked up at him as he looked down at her with a sad half smile. Puck gasped and held Quinn tighter, "thank god." Quinn looked up, "What?" Puck shook his head, "nothing, it'll be okay babe." He locked eyes with Sam who had seen the couple as well. They were lining up to sing when Sam leaned over, "Did you…?" Puck turned, "Yeah, and that's the last we can say about it."

Rachel and Finn got into the car and made their way out of the cemetery in awe of the lines of cars entering. Reynolds leaned back, "Everyone in Lima is turning out to say goodbye, the whole town has shut down. Now, sit back and relax we have a long car ride ahead of us. Rachel leaned her head against the window and sighed as they passed the sign, "Now leaving Lima, Ohio. Come back soon."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU TONIGHT! ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

It seemed they had been driving forever, when the car finally stopped at an underground garage. King turned around and handed Finn an envelope, "The black explorer is yours, and the GPS is already programmed to take you to your new home. The story is that you bought the townhouse over the internet. There are secret places in the house; it has been used as a safe house before. Get acquainted with everything Finn, and we will see you soon, as you both will be working in the FBI building. Finn you will be coming in as an assistant to King, Rachel you will be in the administrative building. This way when anything comes in about these men you will be with us and we can move you as soon as possible. Good luck." Finn and Rachel exited the SUV and entered the car; Reynolds smiled as Finn opened the passenger side for Rachel. Finn sat down and started up the car, they looked around to find suitcases and boxes of things for their move. Rachel was quiet as he began driving so he turned on the radio and started to sing, she didn't join him, she laid her head against the window and went back to sleep. He looked down at the GPS it would be three more hours before they would reach the small town outside of Langley, VA. "Are you hungry?" She looked over, "No, not really. Are you?" she started laughing, "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to. There's a cooler here let's see, we have a cheese sandwich and it looks like PB&J. Which one would you like?" He shrugged, "Whichever one you don't want is fine." She shook her head, "I'm not..." He glanced over at her, 'You have to eat something, and we're kind of in a situation where we need to keep up our strength sweetheart." She smiled and handed him the cheese sandwich and she began eat. "It's really good darling, thank you."

They finally arrived mid-day and were greeted by a very cheery real estate agent. "Helloooo you must be Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I'm Shannon Campbell! How was your trip? I'm so excited to show you the house, your furniture was delivered as instructed but everything else was left unpacked." They followed her into the townhouse and looked around; she took them room to room and showed them everything. "Well are there any questions?" Rachel smiled as she took off her sunglasses, "No, it's lovely. Exactly like the pictures, you always hold your breath with an internet purchase you know. I'm pleasantly surprised."

Shannon smiled, "Wonderful, well here are your keys and a few things about the neighborhood. I know you two will be happy here." They said their goodbyes and watched as she left. Finn immediately went to the SUV and brought out a toolbox, Rachel was confused, "What are you doing?" He walked over to the door, "changing the locks." Rachel inhaled and looked around, he got up and pushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Hey, why don't you get changed and start decorating. I shouldn't be long doing the security things and then I'll help you. He kissed the top of her head and went back to his task. She smiled as she started up the steps, "Well don't I have the best husband in the world?"

It was getting dark outside so Finn decided to open the instructions on the house, he found the opening from the bedroom floor that led down very narrow steps, into the basement. He put together the duffle bag as instructed and left it down in the there. He acquainted himself with the exact escape route and left the same way he came down. He showed Rachel exactly what she needed to do if she was ever home alone, but he promised her she would never be here alone until she was ready.

They walked into the bedroom and Rachel held up a picture of them on their wedding day. "What the hell? They have a picture of our wedding day?" Rachel laughed, "That's not all, there are pictures of us with people I've never seen! Apparently they are family." He shook his head as he took off his plaid shirt and threw it on the ground, immediately he picked it up and threw it in the hamper. "So, I know there is only one bedroom, but if you want me to sleep on the couch I will." Rachel lay on the bed and patted his side for him to lie down. "This is a queen size, much bigger than the one at the apartment...oh I mean if you don't want to sleep here I understand, after all we aren't really…" Finn pulled her close, "Of course I want to sleep with you. Err I mean stay in the bed with you, I mean…" Rachel giggled as she hugged him, "I know what you mean." They got their pajamas on and slipped off their wedding bands, they decided that Brad and Janet had no place in their bed. There had to be some place they could be Finn and Rachel even if they hadn't said each other's names in over 24 hours.

The next month flew by; they were enjoying their new jobs, making new friends and getting adjusted to married life together. Finn was in the living room watching TV; Rachel walked in with a glass of lemonade and handed it to him. "You looked thirsty." He licked his lips and took a drink; she was finding it hard to be around him lately. She was attracted to Finn, there she said it. Who wouldn't be though? Those eyes, that smile, that body, the way he would subconsciously roll over in bed and drape his strong arm across her and pull her close. They were in this situation though, so far things were going well, if he didn't feel the same, if he really only loved her as a friend. It would ruin everything and there would be no place for her to run. "Um, I'm going to bake some cookies, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

He arched his brow, "ooh what kind of cookies!" She laughed as she walked away, "it'll be a surprise but it just might be your favorite peanut butter and chocolate." He smiled as he took another sip and watched her from the living room. She was so beautiful, he was quite proud of himself for having helped the previous weekend dye her hair because her roots started to show. He watched as she made baking seem like a dance, she was in her bare feet gliding from side to side making the cookies. Suddenly it dawned on him; he hadn't heard her sing since before the night her parents were murdered. He sat and tried to think, had she even hummed? No, she hadn't. That was how she dealt with things though, he missed her voice. He went to on-demand and found it- Journey 'Don't Stop Believing' he pushed play and started his part. She remained silent in the kitchen; he walked over and tried to dance with her as he sang. She smiled and went back to baking. He tried again, trying to circle her like they did in the dance, she became angry. "Stop it. I know what you are doing."

"Why haven't you sung, you used to love it no matter what."

"I don't want to talk about it, just go back to the game."

"Singing usually helps you though…"

She started to leave the kitchen, "DAMNIT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO SING. THERE'S NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT. WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT?" His jaw dropped as she cursed. "I'M NEVER GOING TO BE A STAR; I'M NEVER GOING TO BE FAMOUS! SO WHY WOULD I CONTINUE TO SING." Finn followed her around the house, "IT WAS NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU BEING A STAR, I HATE TO SEE YOU STOP DOING SOMETHING YOU LOVE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED." Rachel turned around and poked him in the chest, "WHO SAID I WAS SCARED? WHAT AM I SCARED OF?" He grabbed her shoulders, "You're scared of showing that you're happy, you feel guilty. It's okay to show that you can be happy here." Rachel went into the bathroom, "I don't want to talk about this now, leave me alone!" she slammed the door as he heard her begin to cry.

He walked back downstairs and turned off the oven, clearly he was getting no special cookies tonight. He really wanted her to be happy, he was trying his hardest. Actually he was trying his hardest not to pull her in for a goodnight kiss every time they got into bed. In the middle of the night he would wake up and see she was too far away. Faking being asleep he would grab her and pull her closer as he fell back asleep. He wanted to tell her that she was all he wanted, but what if she didn't feel the same? Rejection from your pretend wife? Not gonna go through that. A little while later he heard the bathroom door open and saw her come downstairs in her pajamas. She sat down beside him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were only trying to get me to sing, I just don't want to talk about it right now okay?'

Finn patted her knee, "That's okay, but you have to talk to me Chel, I can't read your mind." She leaned against him, "I know." The truth was she wasn't singing because it made her sad to think of glee club. It wasn't her dreams she was missing, she was missing her friends. She missed the idea that she and Finn would eventually be together again and now they were locked into this mess. No, nothing about singing made her happy anymore.

Meanwhile back home, everyone was still coming to terms and accepting that Finn and Rachel were gone. All except for Kurt, he had fallen into a bit of depression from losing his brother and his best friend. It had been over a month, Kurt didn't want to sing. Actually none of them wanted to sing, they wanted to withdraw from all competitions but Santana and Puck wouldn't let them. Santana was adamant, "No, we have to do this for Frankenteen and Berry." Brittany laughed, "They were Frankenberry! Like the cereal, how did we not think of that before?" Everyone laughed except for Kurt. Sam and Puck shared a look; if anyone could keep the secret as well as they had it would be Kurt. Sam leaned over, "Hey Kurt, hang back a sec when glee is over okay?" Kurt nodded and stayed seated as he was asked. Puck walked over, "Look, what we are about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Lives depend on it." Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck continued, "Seriously, you can't tell anyone. They are alive." Kurt shook his head in confusion, "W-what sick joke is this?" Sam stopped him from leaving, "No, he's telling the truth they are alive, we saw them at the cemetery." Sam and Puck went on to describe the scene exactly as it happened, how they looked, how they were there for each other. Puck put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "So find comfort that although they aren't here, they aren't gone." Kurt wiped away his tears and swore he would tell no one.

Unfortunately they didn't know that they weren't the only ones listening. "Dietrich! They are alive, the little bitch is alive and with that tall boy!" Dietrich came to listen for himself, "Oh didn't this just get fun, and I can't wait to find her. Get a list of all houses sold within the last few months, probably back east, obviously they are getting help. Oh she's a red head now, stupid children they never know who is listening."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER AGAIN, COULDN'T FIND A GOOD STOPPING POINT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE, NEVER BEEN KISSED, FALL FOR YOU OR ONLY EXCEPTION**

They had been living together as a married couple for three months and the past month was anything but blissful. They were fighting nearly every day about everything from dirty dishes, to TV choices, to what they chose to wear. They kept the promise Finn made when he slipped the ring on, they always apologized and shared a hug before going to bed. They both then would roll over and think the same thing. A hug, a freaking hug that fight was insane we should be having amazing make up sex, but no we're hugging it out.

The next evening Rachel decided to rearrange the cupboards, it was really anything to keep her mind off of Finn and her feelings for him. She was on the chair when she lost her balance; Finn heard her squeal and came to her rescue. He caught her and gently put her down as her hands slowly slid down his chest and her feet hit the floor. They stared intently at one another as Rachel parted her lips, Finn knew she was about to say something about friendship or cookies and wanted to beat her to the punch. So he told her he needed to get some work done before tomorrow and sat down on the couch with his laptop. Rachel looked down at the floor feeling silly that she thought they had just shared a moment that would culminate in an amazing kiss. If only she had just reached up and pulled him close before he left. No, we're friends. I'm too reliant on him, this can't be messed up.

That night when he was 'asleep' Finn pulled her close to him. He didn't know his own strength and her neck ended up against his lips. He couldn't move her away he was supposed to be asleep; he subconsciously licked his lips out of nervousness and inadvertently kissed her. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to be with her, how much he loved her. He closed his eyes and stayed content with his lips on her neck, that was all he could have. They were friends, she'd been through enough, and he would just need to learn to be grateful for these little moments. Her heart sped up as she felt him pull her closer and wait, was he kissing her neck? Could she move away? She could feel his warm breath on her skin all she wanted to do was reach behind and tug on his hair. She wanted to bring his lips to the crook of her neck. She wanted…she wanted Finn. Damn him! She thought I can't move, god he makes me so angry sometimes—I can't just live with these little moments for the rest of my life. Why does he have to make it so hard?

The next day they spent doing things around the house, Finn walked into the living room after working outside the last four hours. Rachel heard him come in, "Oh good, do you think you could help me in here?"

Finn rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind cleaning out the fridge while I start vacuuming."

Finn shook his head, "What? I've been outside for the past four hours washing the car, trimming the hedges, cleaning the gutter and cutting what little lawn we have and you have the nerve to ask me AS SOON as I walk in the door to clean out the fridge?"

Rachel poked his chest, "You said you promised you would help around the house when you put this ring on my finger!"

Finn looked shocked "Did I not just tell you everything I was doing outside? Why are you trying to start a fight with me?"

"I'm not TRYING to start anything, you're being an asshole."

Finn arched his eyebrow and put his hand up as he left the kitchen, "Takes one to know one sweetheart."

Rachel chased after him, "Oh that's your comeback, real nice babe."

Finn shouted down from the bedroom, "Yeah I'm pretty proud of it."

She heard the door slam and the shower turn on. She had just cleaned the bathroom and hadn't put towels in there yet. She walked upstairs to grab a towel for him when she walked by their bedroom. His dirty, wet clothes were on the floor and Rachel lost it. She barged into the bathroom, "WHAT THE HELL! PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN THE FUCKING HAMPER YOU SLOB!"

Finn pulled the shower curtain so he could show his face, "THE FUCKING HAMPER WASN'T IN THE BEDROOM!"

Rachel realized she had taken the hamper down to the laundry room instead of carrying the actual clothes, Finn realized he had her and smirked. Rachel stood her ground, "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SMART ENOUGH TO TAKE THEM OFF IN HERE!"

Finn groaned in frustration, "I KNEW YOU HAD JUST CLEANED THE BATHROOM AND I WAS TRYING TO AVOID AN ARGUMENT, LOOK HOW WELL THAT WORKED OUT!" Rachel huffed and threw the towels on the sink and shut the door. Finn had to have the last word, "LOVE YOU!"

She leaned against the door and let out a scream of frustration, she wasn't mad about the fridge, or the clothes she was mad that they weren't together. She was starting fights and he saw right through it. She realized she had just barged in on him taking a shower, all she wanted to do was run back in and say she was sorry. To pull back the curtain and kiss him senseless, instead she was starting stupid fights. She went downstairs and began cleaning out the fridge.

Finn got out of the shower wrapped the towel around him and looked in the mirror. They were fighting so much lately. He knew why he was fighting with her; he wanted to be with her. The tension was becoming too much and this is how he was letting it out. He wiped off the steam from the shower with the side of his fist then he remembered_ he_ didn't start this fight. She did, and she was completely in the wrong but kept yelling at him. Is she fighting with me for the same reason I'm fighting with her? He looked in the mirror, "Ok, time to man up. If you get any sign that she wants to be with you then you are going to make it happen." He straightened up the bathroom and went to do some work on his laptop in the bedroom; they both needed time to cool off.

He walked into the living room to see her watching a movie crying. He sat down next to her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, please don't cry."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry too, but that's not why I am crying. I'm watching Never Been Kissed and Drew Barrymore just gave this speech about how it doesn't matter if you were the nerd, or the star quarterback or the most popular girl in high school…and it just makes me think of everyone and I miss them. Plus it's about prom, and our senior prom is tomorrow."

Finn inhaled, he hated talking about prom with Rachel, and they had planned to go together this year after what had happened last year.

Rachel was in the mood to talk about it and he could see one hell of a fight coming as she stood up to walk away then turned back around. "Why couldn't you just forgive me? Last year, why couldn't you just forgive me? You forgave her, and she did a hell of a lot more with Puck then I did."

He rubbed the back of his neck and stayed on the couch, "I told you why, because I loved you and I didn't love her and we've already gone through all of this and you said you understood."

Rachel began to cry, "That was when I thought we were going to have an amazing time this year! I have no great memories of Prom we never even danced together!"

Finn went to hold her hand, "I came to your house after and we danced…remember?"

She looked away, "I remember and we promised we would always be best friends, I guess I just wanted more. I just need to be alone for a while I'm upset and don't want to take it out on you." Finn sat on the couch dumbfounded, she wanted more. It was time to man up, he would tell her tomorrow.

He had everything planned; he just had to get Rachel to stay away from the living room. He walked up to find her sitting on the bed; she had been depressed all day because of the Prom. "Hey Chel, I have a videoconference with King so can you stay up here for a little while til we are done?"

She looked down at the pictures in front of her, "yeah no problem" He looked at the pictures, "What are you doing?"

She got defensive, again she had no idea where her anger was coming from, well she knew but it wasn't going to get any better. "I'm rearranging the picture frames, got a problem with that?"

Finn closed his eyes he literally could see their fights coming, "No, I just didn't understand what you would be doing with them since we don't know any of these people."

Rachel got off the bed and started to throw the pictures down, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT, I'M DESPERATELY TRYING TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AND IF I WAS FEELING THIS WAY AT HOME I WOULD BE GOING THROUGH PICTURES THINKING OF ALL THE GREAT TIMES WITH MY FRIENDS. I'M JUST TRYING TO SEE SANTANA IN THIS GIRL HERE! AND KURT AND BLAINE IN THESE TWO GUYS. THIS GUY HERE HE HAS A MOHAWK BUT IT'S NOT PUCK! THIS GIRL LOOKS NOTHING LIKE MERCEDES BUT I TALK TO HER LIKE SHE IS. I'M TRYING TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN."

Finn tilted his head in sympathy, "I know Chel, it's okay."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Baby it's…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

Finn became frustrated, "DAMNIT JANET!" They both looked at each other and began laughing as Rachel came in for a hug, "I'm sorry, gosh I say that to you a lot." Finn kissed the top of her head and turned to leave, "It's okay it'll be better after tonight, just wait til I call you." Finn shut the door as Rachel went back to looking at the pictures and thought aloud, "Why is it going to be better after tonight?"

Finn came upstairs to get Rachel, "Alright, I'm done…will you do me a favor though?" Rachel had been crying, "Sure." He went into the closet and pulled out her pink dress and silver heels, "put these on and meet me downstairs." Before she had a chance to object he was gone. He ran down to make sure everything was perfect…the silver and purple balloons hovered above him and the streamers added to the effect. He quickly changed into his suit and did a once over in the mirror, he took off his wedding band, but grabbed the fedora, she loved that on him. He waited at the bottom of the stairs with her corsage as she came down looking beautiful as ever. She stopped on the steps when she saw him and the room; he met her halfway, took off her wedding band and stuck it in his pocket. He held her hand the rest of the way down, "Welcome to Senior Prom." She looked up and smiled at him, "I can't believe you did all of this, for me. It's amazing." He had loaded his ipod with several songs and put it on shuffle, he was waiting for the one song, when it came on that was his cue. They danced and ate the appetizers he had picked up from the store. They were dancing to Don't Stop Believing when the song came on. This was it.

He tilted her chin up and began to sing to her:_ "Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting...could it be that we have been this way before...I know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core..." _He smiled his Rachel smile,_ "But hold your breath...because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind...or I won't live to see another day...I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find...you're impossible to find" _He spun her around and then back into him as he continued gazing in her eyes, _"This is not what I intended...I always swore to you I'd never fall apart...you always thought that I was stronger...I may have failed but I have loved you from the start...Ohhh, but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find..." _He was stopped by Rachel's finger on his lips. She smiled the way she had on the stairs when she had suddenly kissed him before Sectionals, "Shut up and kiss me."

Finn needed no other invitation he kissed her softly at first, then more deeply as Rachel broke the kiss and led Finn up the stairs to their bedroom. She took off his hat and started on his tie, he stilled her hands. "We don't need to do this, we can go slow."

She smiled as she slipped her hands under his jacket and slid it to the floor, "We're married, remember?"

Finn found the zipper on her dress and slowly slid it down, "I can't argue with that." He slowly lowered her onto the bed taking a moment to look at her, she was so beautiful even though her hair was different the look in her eyes, that smile was pure Rachel. They kissed and explored each other when Finn leaned over to the drawer to pull out the condom.

Rachel raised up on her elbows, "Wait a minute, did you think we were going to have sex tonight?" Finn started to stutter and blush, "W-w-well it's our prom night." Rachel laughed and kissed his nose, "I love making you blush." He realized this was going to be her first time, "You know it's going to hurt, but just let me know and I'll stop." She nodded and took a deep breath, as he entered her he leaned down and whispered "I love you Rachel, I always have." Rachel started to cry, causing Finn to stop, "I'm sorry I told you it would hurt." She shook her head, "No it's not that I just haven't heard you say that in so long." He brushed the hair away from her eyes "I do love you." She smiled sadly, "No, I haven't heard you say my name in so long." He leaned down and in another whisper, "I love you Rachel Berry. This is Finn and Rachel. That's why we take off those rings, in this bed, in these moments it's you and me." She pulled him down and in her own husky whisper, "Make love to me Finn." He had to catch his breath as he nudged her nose with his, "Best words I've ever heard you say." They found their rhythm, much like all the dances they'd shared. They completed each other, and from that night forward it would be Finn and Rachel.

Finn woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He walked downstairs and saw her in the kitchen and smiled. Then he heard it, "You are my only exception, you are my only exception, Youuuuuuuuuuu are my only exception…" He walked up and hugged her from behind. "I thought last night was amazing, but hearing that beautiful voice again. It makes my world stop spinning." She turned around, "I guess I found something to make me happy again." He leaned down and kissed her as her hands found his bare chest. She pulled back with her eyebrow raised, "Did you forget your shirt?" Finn laughed, "Actually no, I usually sleep like this. I haven't wanted to make you uncomfortable so I've been sleeping in a t-shirt." She smiled and pulled him closer to her by his waistband until she was against the kitchen table. "Well, don't wear any clothes to bed on my account from now on." She sat on the table as she brought Finn closer, he leaned over her, "I've created a monster haven't I?" She laughed, "Well you know we've been living here for a long time and we haven't christened the place properly." Finn laid her back on the table, "Oh it's going to be a fun day."

They were living in absolute bliss. There were no more fights, they were even feeling safe enough to go out on dates, and they were living a normal life. It had been a few weeks since their prom night; Rachel was curled up in Finn's arms as he tried to doze off. He heard a loud noise outside and then the light above the bedroom door went red signaling someone was in the house. Finn calmly got up and dead bolted the bedroom door. He walked over to Rachel and put his hand over her mouth, her eyes flew open "Don't panic it's me, I need you to get up and follow me down to the basement. Grab your ring." Finn secured the hidden door as they began to grab the things needed for their escape. They could hear the chaos coming from the living room, "Well this is definitely her. The boy was right she is a red-head."

Rachel turned to Finn, "What boy?"

"Yes, that was an excellent idea to bug the choir room who knew they would be so stupid as to show up at their own funeral." Rachel put her hand over her mouth. Someone from home knew they were still alive. She began to cry, Finn shook his head and wiped away her tears, "No time for that baby, we have to get out of here _now_."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

Finn and Rachel quickly changed into the clothes he had set away in the basement. He grabbed her hand, "I need you to run but don't let go of my hand."

Rachel nodded as they slipped out of the basement still hearing the men trying to get into the bedroom upstairs. "We know you are here you little bitch. I can't wait for your boyfriend to watch us torture you."

Finn could still hear four voices and knew no one would be outside. She looked back at their home for just a second, he could feel her hesitation. "Don't look back babe, keep running."

Rachel felt like any minute her legs were going to fall off she was running so fast and barely keeping up with Finn. "Where are we going?"

"Quiet, just trust me."

She kept running wondering how he knew where to go, it was pitch black and he never faltered. "Do you know where you are going?" He finally stopped running and began walking very deliberately. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, I have to concentrate….1,2,3" She realized Finn was counting his steps "20" She couldn't see anything he was doing and then suddenly a metal door opened.

"What's this?"

Finn shook his head, "We'll talk about it later, right now we have to get down there." Rachel watched wide-eyed what was this? This only happens in the movies and how does he know what to do? Finn threw the bag down into the tunnel then it was Rachel's turn, she got half way down when she saw Finn being tackled by someone. The man tried to come down the ladder as Rachel jumped off. She looked up at him and recognized him instantly from the night of the murders. Her heart beat sped up as he began to make his way down the ladder. Finn grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled him out of the tunnel. Rachel stepped forward as she watched Finn throw the man on the ground. Finn turned around grabbing the door and looking at her with fear in his eyes." KEEP RUNNING!"

Rachel began to climb the ladder, "FINN!"

He locked eyes with her one more time, "I LOVE YOU RACH!" He slammed the door shut.

"NOOOOO FINN!" Rachel began screaming and banging on the door, but she knew it was no use she couldn't help him and she had to keep running. She picked up the bag and tried to run, but she just couldn't leave Finn. She could hear muffled voices but beyond that the tunnel was soundproof, she was about to take off when she heard a gunshot. She screamed his name but heard nothing as a loud thud hit the door. Rachel jumped back in shock and whispered his name again. "Finn, I love you." She began running as fast as she could down the tunnel, she had no clue where she was going but she trusted him. "Finn"….she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, her diamond ring caught on one of the strands and it brought her back to what had just happened…Finn Hudson, the love of her life, the boy who gave up everything to go with her, the man who did everything he could to keep her safe was gone. She was now walking hugging herself as she realized she was now alone. She started talking aloud, "I promise I will not let you die in vain, I will keep running but right now I just need to cry okay?" She threw the bag down and leaned against the wall. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she began to sob. She looked at the ring and all that was promised. He would be there for her, and now he wouldn't. She wished one last time she could've jumped into his arms and tell him how much she loved him. That the only thing that had kept her going after her fathers' were murdered was him. That she was so grateful they had found this amazing love and she would spend her lifetime making him as happy as he made her. Now none of that would happen.

"Uhh…I'm pretty sure I told you to keep running." Rachel looked up in disbelief, there he was! Standing in front of her smiling like an idiot. She kept her promise to herself and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Finn winced in pain as he held her only with his right arm. Rachel jumped off of him when she heard him groan. She saw the blood coming down the back of his left shoulder. "Oh my god! Finn you're bleeding! You were shot!"

He tried to calm her down, "No, no he got me with his knife…it's not that deep but it hurts like a bitch!" Finn picked up the duffle bag and started walking as he grabbed Rachel's hand. She stopped, "…but I heard a gunshot."

Finn did not want to tell her this part, he'd been dreading it since King taught him how to use the gun. "I shot him."

"What…h-how did you get his gun?"

"It wasn't his gun, it was mine, and King taught me how to use it back in Lima. As far as getting here tonight, once a week I would go down to the woods and make sure the path was clear, then I would count how many steps it took me to get to the door from the big oak tree…in case it was dark because we couldn't draw attention to ourselves with a flashlight." He looked into Rachel's eyes, "I know you don't like guns, but I had to keep you safe."

She smiled, "I love you. I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me."

He smiled his Rachel smile and winced from the pain again, "Come on we have about a mile left." Rachel grabbed his hand and walked down the tunnel. Finn arched his brow "Aren't you going to ask me where we are going?" She shook her head and looked up at him, "No, I trust you." Finn smiled and kissed her forehead as they kept walking, "This tunnel leads to the FBI building, King and Reynolds will be waiting for us and then…" Rachel finished the thought, "then we run someplace else."

They finally reached the elevator as Rachel continued to try and stop Finn from bleeding. The doors opened to waiting agents. Agent Reynolds ran towards the couple, "My god Finn what happened?"

Finn looked at King, "Let's just say there is one less man following us. You can find his body a few feet from the hatch. Here is everything I got off of him." Finn emptied out his jacket pockets with ID, a phone, and a picture of Rachel. King looked at the contents on the table and then back at Finn, "Okay, well let's get you fixed up and get you two out of here."

Finn went with King to get stitched up as Rachel stayed behind with Reynolds. "Are you okay Rachel?" Rachel broke down as soon as Finn was out of the room, "NO! I'M NOT OKAY! I thought he'd been shot, I thought I'd lost him…I really have grown to like it here and now you're telling me I have to leave again?" Reynolds gave her a sympathetic look, "I know Rachel, but please believe me when I tell you that we are doing everything to find them. Now that Finn has taken out one, just leaves us with three to find." Rachel smiled, "He really is amazing isn't he?" Reynolds laughed as she got up to give Rachel their new identities.

Here they were again, in a strange car with only a GPS guiding them to their new home. Rachel looked over at Finn as she adjusted her wig, "So where are we going now?"

"A small town outside of Nashville."

" Where are we going to rest?"

"No resting, we're driving straight through."

"Finn, you can't …wait what is your name now anyways?" Finn laughed as Rachel began looking through the new folder, "Okay your new name is Jesse Christopher Scott."

Finn grabbed the folder, "WHAT?"

She started laughing, "You should see your face! I'm totally kidding. Your new name is Justin Christopher Scott."

He tossed the folder onto her lap, "Oh you just think you're so funny don't you? What's your name?"

She opened the folder, "Kristy Michelle Scott, and I'm a blonde this time. Reynolds gave me this woman's card to call when we get into town to get my hair done. I really don't want to go blonde." Finn reached over for her hand, "You can always just wear the wig." Rachel sighed, "No, it's just easier to have it done." Finn took back his hand as he turned left, "You're beautiful either way."

She began frantically turning pages until she reached the middle, "DAMNIT!" He looked over in confusion, "What's wrong now?" She folded her arms and looked out the window, "You were the star quarterback and Kristy was…" Finn interrupted her as he drummed on the steering wheel, "THE HEAD CHEERLEADER!" Rachel scowled at him as he grabbed her hand again, "probably just easier to keep the story straight, plus picturing you wearing a cheerios uniform, gotta admit I'm not hating it."

Rachel laughed as she poured some coffee for the two then turned down the radio. "Who do you think saw us?" "I don't know probably Puck, I mean if they JUST found us whoever saw us kept that secret quite a while." Rachel sipped her coffee and looked down, "Do you think they'll ever forgive us?" "I'm sure when this is all over, they will understand." Rachel took a deep breath wondering IF this ever would be over and they could go home.

A few more minutes went by as Rachel gathered the courage to ask the question she'd had on her tongue since they left the CIA building, "Are you okay?" Finn nodded, "Yeah, I told you it's not that deep." "No I mean, with what happened, with what you had to do?" Finn's jaw clenched, "I don't want to talk about it." Rachel touched his arm, "okay, when you do though I'll be here just like you have been for me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek as she settled back into her seat.

They finally reached their destination late the next evening. Rachel had never felt so stiff and wanted a hot bath and a cozy bed. There was no real estate agent this time it was simply a key left in the car that opened the door. Finn was so tired but he had to change the locks just as he had done in the previous house. Rachel knelt beside the door, "Can I do it?"

He arched his eyebrow and pointed at the lock with the screwdriver in his hand, "You…want to change the lock?"

She grabbed the screwdriver, "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of learning how to do this myself." Finn sat back on his heels and guided her how to do it, when she was done he made sure the screws were tight and secure. "Well Chel, looks like you changed your very first lock, congratulations." She jumped up and clapped as he held out his hand, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll show you how to do everything I know but don't be afraid of losing me." She started to cry, "How did you know?" He sat her on his knee, "because I know you, I know you better than you know yourself." He yawned and she slid off his knee and took his hand to lead him upstairs.

Finn sat on the bed and out of nowhere she straddled him throwing her arms around his neck. "You saved my life! You are the most amazing man I've ever met! Brad Martin I'm going to rock your world." He laughed, "First off, name is Justin Scott…and I'm not exactly well enough to support myself without crushing you. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him passionately leaving his mouth only to whisper in his ear, "I guess I'll be on top then, I'll do all the work." Finn smiled and grabbed her waist, "Sounds like one hell of a plan." He kissed her as he eased her off of him laughing slightly as she groaned from him leaving. "I need to wash off first; you can rock my world after that." She threw her shirt at the bathroom door to get his attention as she laid back on the bed, "hurry back baby." Finn washed up and tried to get a good look at his wound, "Damn I can't believe he stabbed me." He came out about fifteen minutes later to find her passed out on the bed. He leaned against the wall and laughed, "that's my girl.' He slid into bed with her and shook her awake, "Hey baby I'm back and ready for that thank-you-for-saving-my-life-sex you promised me." Rachel rolled over and patted his hand, "Can I thank you tomorrow? I'll thank you all week…I'm just so tired." Finn laughed, "Oh I'm holding you to that." He kissed her goodnight and they went to sleep.

The next morning a young FBI administrative worker was having his hourly smoke break when the same black van approached him. The blonde man he recognized from his nightmares got out of the car and walked over with an envelope full of money. He had come to like Brad and Janet, but liking people doesn't get you out of a gambling debt. The blonde man thrust the envelope into his hand as he stepped on his cigarette, "A town outside Nashville, that's all I know." The blonde man got back into the van as it sped away. Dietrich smiled, "Looks like we're going to Tennessee. They are in a small town outside of Nashville." The driver laughed, "That could be anywhere!" Dietrich pulled out his map, "oh no we're going to have a little fun on the way, we're going to make the news and let her know we're coming for her and her little boyfriend. He's going to pay for killing my brother."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

Finn had a hard time sleeping, his shoulder was bothering him and he was having nightmares about the shooting. He decided to go downstairs to their new living room and watch some TV. As he walked down the steps he looked around pleased that this place was already furnished and they could start fresh. He flipped on the TV and went into the kitchen to make a snack. "In national news, a small town in Virginia has been rocked by a gruesome murder of a family…" Finn closed the refrigerator and closed his eyes, "please tell me I did not hear that right." He walked into the room and slowly sat on the couch absorbing everything the newscaster was saying. He saw the local police chief he had come to know, "We think this was definitely related to the string of hate crimes being committed across the country, but what's different about this is that they seem to be looking for someone. On the wall written in one of the victim's blood were the words 'we will find you'" Finn's blood ran cold as he stared at the TV, his first reaction was to run upstairs and tell Rachel but then she would feel responsible for the murder of this innocent family. Finn sat back against the couch and flipped the channel to sports center. He made the decision that she didn't need to know about the murders right now.

He woke up to Rachel sitting on the coffee table gently shaking him, "Why did you sleep down here?"

He moved slightly only to wince at the pain, "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to keep you up tossing and turning."

She kissed him then walked to the kitchen, "What do you feel like for breakfast?"

Finn absentmindedly answered her as he thought about the news coverage from the night before, he decided he needed to tell her as she came back in with a huge smile on her face. "So I called Lara, you know the hairstylist Agent Reynolds told me about and she said I can come in anytime today. It's going to be a long process though…but I really don't want…"

Finn took a bite of his breakfast, "I'll bring my laptop and sit with you the whole time."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I really do love you."

Finn finished his breakfast and went upstairs to take his shower, as he was taking off his bandage he saw Rachel behind him in the mirror. "Here let me do that for you."

Finn didn't want her to see how bad it really was, "No, its fine I can handle it. Just get ready so we can get your hair done." Rachel reached for the bandage again, Finn out of instinct slapped her hand away, "I said I can do it."

She began to leave then turned around crying, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU! YOU TAKE CARE OF ME ALL THE TIME AND I FEEL FUCKING USELESS!" She slammed the door and sat on the bed. Finn swallowed hard and looked in the mirror, she was right. They were a team and he needed to let her know how he was feeling.

He grabbed the washcloth, peroxide, antibiotic, and bandages and walked out. He held everything out to her, "Will you please help me with my shoulder?" She smiled and moved behind him as he sat in the chair; he reached up and took her hand. "It's not pretty Chel, please don't get upset." She nodded as she removed bandage and saw his perfect back marred by the stab wound. He lied, it is deep and he has to be in so much pain that he's not telling her. She started to clean it as he watched her in the mirror. "I don't regret shooting him; I knew I had to do it. Would I do it again? In a heartbeat. Is it something that's hard for me to talk about? Yes." She met his gaze in the mirror as he continued, "Only because there is not much to say. I only thought of you and how I will do anything to keep you safe. Honestly if that's how I died, keeping you safe…I would have died a happy man." Rachel broke down as she finished applying the bandage, Finn turned around and held her until she calmed down, "Let's make a day of it, we'll go exploring in our new town after you have your hair done and maybe do dinner."

She smiled, "We're really not scared anymore are we?" Finn swallowed hard as the news of the murders from last night passed through his mind. "Nope, we're going to live our lives Chel…we'll run, but we're not going to hide."

They were sitting in the back of the salon talking with Lara about places to go in town. The salon was crowded with people so Finn asked Rachel if she felt like some coffee. "I would love some coffee babe. I think I saw a Starbucks at the end of the street."

He put down his laptop, "You're okay if I leave?"

Lara spread more hair dye on Rachel, "She'll be fine, we'll take good care of her."

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and left. He had no idea why he walked into the store, it's not like anything could come of it now but he wanted, no he _needed_ her to have this. He then walked to the coffee shop and decided to buy extra for Lara and the shampoo girl who had been with Rachel all morning. Really, who knew going from a red head to a blonde was so time consuming?

Meanwhile Rachel was seeing her hair for the first time, "Oh my god."

Lara laughed, "He's not going to recognize you! No one is, but you look fantastic!" Rachel looked on as Lara began cutting her hair into layers, "Kristy, who was doing your hair before? You have so many split ends! I have to insist you come to me from now on!"

Rachel nodded, "oh definitely, how often will I have to come to get the roots touched up?"

Another shampoo girl walked in with a bag to show Lara, "Oh my gosh I got my Halloween costume for this year!"

Lara looked at the girl with confusion, "It's May."

The girl, Hilary, went on to explain, "I was walking by this shop and saw it," she introduced herself to Rachel."

As Rachel peeked in the bag she got an idea, "Were there anymore of those?"

Hilary smiled, "Yeah tons!"

Rachel pulled out her wallet, "Would you do me a huge favor and buy me that exact one in a small." She then got a devious look on her face as she asked her if there was another type of costume the girl said no but Rachel described exactly what she wanted and would tip the girl twenty bucks if she would get it. Hilary was back by the time Finn walked in. Rachel was done and sitting up front reading a magazine as Finn walked right up to her, "I can't believe you recognized me! You were supposed to go to the back!"

He shook his head and laughed, "I'd know my girl anywhere." All of the women in the salon 'awwwwed' as Finn blushed and Rachel beamed. He looked down as they were leaving, "Hey what's in the bag?"

Rachel adjusted her coat, "Oh, the shampoo girl picked me up some things so we wouldn't have to stop anywhere and could enjoy our day together." Finn seemed confused, he wouldn't have minded stopping but he had other things on his mind anyway. They were laughing and talking as a car full of kids passed them with SENIORS 2012 WE DID IT! written on the back window. Rachel sadly leaned her head against Finn's arm. "You know what today would've been?"

Finn put his arm around her, "Graduation."

Miles away in Lima, Ohio the graduating class of McKinley High sat in silence with their heads bowed as Principal Figgins began to speak, "Sadly we are not complete today, we are missing two of the most talented children I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Three pictures were brought up on the screen behind Figgins, their separate senior pictures and one of them together with the senior superlative 'best friendship'. "I would like to ask Kurt Hummel to come up here at this time."

Kurt made his way to the stage; he hated keeping the secret that they were alive. The guilt consumed Puck and Sam as well, but they had to do this for their friends. They cried along with the other members and mourned the loss along with Carole and Burt. Kurt began to speak, "Rachel was my enemy…at first, and then she became one of the best friends I have ever had. Finn was my crush" everyone laughed, "then he became my brother. I miss them both terribly and I think it speaks volumes that we as a class unanimously voted them as best friendship. Truly at the core of Finn and Rachel they were best friends…they were my…best…"

Kurt couldn't continue on with his speech. Figgins patted him on the back as he took back the mic, "There is no doubt in my mind that they would have graduated and we have made the decision to give their diplomas posthumously to their families. Finn Christopher Hudson." Burt and Carole made their way up to the stage as the class clapped. "Rachel Barbra Berry" The class became silent when they realized no family member of Rachel's was there. Principal Figgins realized his mistake, "Oh, my...I…" The members of New Directions as well as Mr. Schuester walked to the stage. Carole and Mercedes stepped forward, "We're all family. We'd be proud to accept Rachel's diploma Principal Figgins."

New Directions then sang their last song as students at McKinley High before they began; Santana leaned into the mic, "Our last performance is dedicated to Finchel, the dumbest name I've ever heard of but two of the most amazing people I was fortunate enough to know." Puck reached out for her hand, "Wow, who knew?" Santana gave him a look as she had already started to cry.

Mr. Schue stood in front of them, "okay guys one last time for Finn and Rachel" They began to sing, "_There are places I remember...All my life though some have changed..some forever not for better…some have gone and some remain…all these places had their moments…with lovers and friends I still can recall…some are dead..and some are living.."_ gradually their voices became fainter as the senior class joined in along with everyone in attendance. "_In my life I've loved them all…but of all these friends and lovers…there is no one compares with you…and these memories lose their meaning...when I think of love as something new…though I'll never lose affection."_ The jocks were singing with the nerds, _"For people and things that went before…I know I'll often stop and think about them…"_ Tina smiled, "They finally did it."

Quinn looked over with tears in her eyes, "Did what?"

"Brought the two worlds together."

Finn and Rachel had arrived home after a day of getting to know their new town. Finn was upstairs staring at the box wondering how he was going to do this. Out of nowhere he heard Rachel "Gimme an F!"

Finn stayed silent with a confused look on his face, "um what?"

Rachel peeked around the door so he could only see her head, "Just play along and give me a freakin F!"

"F!"

"Gimme a U!" Finn continued giving the letters she requested until she was done, "WHAT DOES THAT SPELL!" Finn arched his eyebrow and said it more as a question, "um, fuck me?"

Rachel came in with a cheerleader uniform on waving pom poms as she straddled Finn, "Don't mind if I do."

Finn was speechless, "What are you wearing?"

Rachel smiled devilishly, "You said you could picture me in it and you didn't think you'd hate it so this is part of thank-you-for-saving-my-life-sex, and I decided that it is fun and dirty kind of sex."

Finn pulled her closer and kissed her, "I love your decisions."

She giggled then told him to lie down at the head of the bed. She got up, went to the drawer then tackled him as she handcuffed his one arm to the bed. "Man I keep getting tackled a lot lately."

She laughed, "Yeah just like in high school."

Finn spoke too quickly, "and again by the head cheerleader!" Finn closed his eyes as her kisses on his neck stopped, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Finn had no way to backtrack on this one, "I did NOT mean that they way it came out."

Rachel sat up still straddling him, "Oh so is that why you like me being the head cheerleader? Best of both worlds? Rachel Fabray if you will? I can't believe you, you're such an asshole." She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Finn sighed as Rachel screamed through the door, "SO THAT REALLY IS EVERY GUY'S FANTASY GIRL IN HIGH SCHOOL ISN'T IT? THE BLONDE, TALL CHEERLEADER!"

Finn yelled back, "THAT WASN'T MY FANTASY GIRL!" He laid back and closed his eyes, "My fantasy girl is the petite brunette with the voice of an angel who would wear skirts shorter than a cheerios uniform, an animal sweater, and if god was good to me that day - her knee high socks that drove me crazy." Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she had hoped and deep down _knew_ he would like this outfit better. "THAT was and IS my fantasy girl. Am I going to sit here and tell you that you don't look amazing in that costume? Nope I'm not because you do, but that is not my fantasy girl. Look, can you please come out here, you handcuffed my bad arm and it hurts."

Rachel ran out, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Finn brought his arms down around her waist and flipped her on the bed, cuffing her to the headboard. "Wait, how did you get out?"

Finn took a moment to look at her underneath him, a plaid skirt shorter than any cheerios uniform, a sweater with a scottie dog on it, and dear lord knee high socks. He lightly dragged his fingers down her body as he whispered in her ear, "I learned how to shoot a gun, how to escape from a safe house in the middle of the night, defensive driving, and you don't think I know how to get out of a pair of handcuffs when I have a free hand?" He leaned down kissing her neck and up to her ear, "besides you left the key in the drawer." She hit her head on the headboard, "Oh I'm such an idiot." Finn started to take off her skirt as she moaned, "This was supposed to be about you and thanking you." Finn looked up at her as he placed kisses on her stomach, "Right now all I see is my little controllist not in control. Besides you have all week to thank me, remember?"

Micah was driving down the dark interstate,"Where to next?" Dietrich looked at the map, "It's May, I plan on one murder a month, making our way to Tennessee. I think December is a good time to find the little bitch don't you think? Give her eight of the worst days of her life." They all laughed as Dietrich went on, "My favorite game has always been hide and go seek…and I ALWAYS win."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, THEY REALLY MAKE ME SMILE**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

It had been about two months since he became known as Justin Scott and Finn was once again having a late night on the couch. His shoulder no longer bothered him, but it was the only time he was able to watch the news without Rachel being around. Then there was the box, he stared at that box every night wondering how he was going to do this. He grabbed the remote and took a deep breath. There had been at least one murder a month, Finn got out his map to track which way they were coming. He promised himself that once they hit close to Tennessee he would tell Rachel. He had to, he couldn't keep a secret like this, he had told himself he loved her and was doing anything to keep her safe. Then it came on "In tonight's news the murder spree continues….a lesbian couple and their two children…this makes two in the state….the new message, 'NO witnesses'" He took out his map and tracked the murders as well as adding the new message. Finn hung his head, he had a feeling they knew where they were hiding, and he had to tell her. He made his way back upstairs to find Rachel wasn't in bed, figuring she was in the bathroom since she never passed him downstairs he went to sleep.

He woke up that morning and made his way to the kitchen to find her sitting at the table in her pajamas drinking a glass of water. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and frowned when he tasted tears. He tilted her chin up to him to see her tear stained face. She quickly put her face down, "nothing's wrong."

Finn sat and held her hand, "You look like you've been crying all night, something IS wrong." He swallowed hard, oh god did she know about the murders? Should I just come clean?

She finished the last of her water and placed the cup in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower."

Finn nodded as he began making coffee, "Ok, it's a really nice day what would you like to do?"

She looked back, "I don't want to do anything, and I just want this day to pass."

Finn was confused, there was nothing significant going on in Lima today, her birthday was in December and it was July. He looked at the calendar, July 25th…what was it about this day that she just wanted it to pass by? He went to the bedroom to get dressed for a day of doing nothing. He could hear her still crying in the shower and began thinking something is really wrong. July 25th think Hudson, you were dating her in the summer time, what happened around July? He lay on the bed amazed at how much he remembered from the summertime he was Rachel Berry's boyfriend. There were two weddings he remembered, then there was the nice dinner and concert that he went to with her and her dads celebrating….it dawned on him. It was their wedding anniversary and they always went to a concert! "That's why she wants this day to go by quickly." Finn grabbed his laptop looking for anything going on that night, letting this day go by was not honoring her dads and they wouldn't want her to let it pass by. He finally found one that he thought they would have liked as well and Rachel loved this guy's voice. So he bought the tickets and called up the nicest restaurant to make a reservation. She came out of the bathroom and went to her drawer to grab her sweats for the day. Finn rose off the bed and hugged her, saying nothing as she continued to cry. He brought her lips to his and kissed her, "We're going to go shopping and get an amazing dress for tonight. We have a tradition to keep alive."

He walked away as she slowly realized he knew the significance of the day, she turned around. "I-I didn't tell you? How did you know?"

He stuck his head out of the bathroom, and smirked, "I just thought back to the first summer I was able to call you mine, best summer of my life."

He closed the door as she burst through it, hugging his waist "I love you." He slapped her on the butt, "I love you too, now go get ready…we have only a few hours to get our shopping on." She squealed in excitement as she left the bathroom causing Finn to chuckle and shake his head.

Finn was waiting at the bottom of the steps for Rachel to finish getting ready. He had the tickets in his hand, "C'mon babe we have to be at the restaurant by 6!"

She came running down the steps with two pairs of heels, "Which ones?" Finn glanced over and did a double take, she stood there barefoot in a short blue dress that clung to every curve, her make up was perfect but natural, and her blonde hair was slightly curled hitting at her shoulders. "You look amazing." She smiled and held up the shoes again, "Which ones?" He cocked his head, "I like the black ones, and they make you taller." She laughed and slipped them on moving towards him to kiss his lips, "I like them better too, and you don't have to bend down to kiss me." He held her close, "not something I ever mind doing babe."

They arrived at the restaurant and were served champagne, "compliments of the house." Finn and Rachel both looked at each other as Rachel leaned over after the waiter left, "we can't drink this we're underage!" Finn laughed as he reached for something in his pocket, realizing he forgot it on his nightstand.

She noticed his confused look, "Are you okay?" He reached over and held her hand, "I'm better than okay," he lifted his glass, "to Hiram and Leroy, two amazing men who have an equally amazing daughter. I wish they were here now, I would tell them thank you. Between them and Burt and Carole I've seen how love should be." Rachel had tears in her eyes as he continued, "To you, Chel…I want to thank you too."

She could hardly speak, "Thank me for what?" He leaned in cupping her cheek with his hand and kissed her. He pulled back touching her forehead with his and whispered, "for loving me."

They made their way to the venue as Finn walked behind Rachel with his hands over her eyes, "You better not let me fall! I'm walking in very high heels and can't see where I'm going!"

He laughed, "I got you, don't worry."

He got in front of the marquis and let her see, "Oh my gosh! Michael Buble! My dads loved him, you are amazing, this is going to be so much fun, and where are our seats?" Now it was Rachel leading Finn in to the building talking about all the songs she hoped he would sing that night. They sang through most of the concert as Finn watched Rachel light up every time he would begin one of her favorite songs. The crowd began to leave before the encore began then he sang "Save the Last Dance for Me." Finn moved her in front of him and began to sing in her ear, "_but don't forget who's taking you home…and in whose arms you're gonna be….save the last dance for me_…" She turned around, "all the dances are for you."

They went home and made love for hours, never noticing when the power went out due to the thunderstorm outside. Finn made his way downstairs grabbing the box off of the nightstand. He lit a few candles and paced back and forth rehearsing the words he wanted to say, "Rachel…I know that Finn and Rachel can't get married right now. No that's stupid. Rachel, I love you…I want to be with you for the rest of my life…No you can't say that you will be with her for the rest of your life…why is this so hard? I said great things at the restaurant but no, I'm the dumbass who forgets the ring."

He could hear her coming down the steps and turned to see her standing there, her hair a mess having his fingers in it all night, a short pink robe and bare feet, "Baby, is your shoulder hurting you again, do you know we missed the power going out?" Finn blinked as he quickly walked over and kissed her, "Marry me." Rachel watched as he got down on one knee, "I need you to know that Finn wants to marry Rachel. You're my best friend, my true love, and I want you forever by my side. Marry me."

Rachel smiled and sat on his knee, "I love you so much, and for you to ask me on their anniversary…for you to share this day with them. I love you and of course I will marry you." They kissed as Rachel suddenly pulled away, "Do you know what we should do!"

Finn smiled, "Elope?"

She got red, "I can't believe I said that, I can't believe you remember I said that."

"I thought it was pretty adorable, a little psycho, but more adorable. So go on what should we do?"

She put her arms around him as he carried her up the stairs, "start planning the wedding that way when it's all over we can just get married!" Finn stopped at the top of the stairs and arched his eyebrow, "and take planning away from Kurt? You are psycho! You are on your own there."

He woke up the next morning to the sound of a dish breaking and Rachel's scream. He ran downstairs to see the news on the TV. He saw her in the kitchen shaking, "It's okay, it's all going to be okay, I've been tracking…"

Rachel crossed her arms and glared at him, "You've been WHAT?" He tried to move closer to her but she kept him at a distance, "YOU KNEW! INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE THESE CRAZY MEN ARE LOOKING FOR ME. FOR ME, NOT YOU! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THE DECISION TO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS."

She started to walk past him as he grabbed her arm, "I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. THEY ARE THE BAD GUYS, WE'RE NOT! WE'RE JUST TRYING TO STAY ALIVE OUT HERE."

"CLEARLY THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE, THEY ARE LEAVING ALL THESE MESSAGES AS THEY KEEP KILLING FAMILIES…FAMILIES!"

She ran upstairs and Finn stayed to clean up the dishes he heard her coming down the stairs with a bag, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She went to open the door, "I'M GOING BACK TO LIMA, I'M NOT ENCOURAGING THEIR LITTLE GAME ANYMORE."

He ran towards her picking her up by her waist as she kept kicking, "PUT ME DOWN!"

He threw her on the couch and sat in front of her on the coffee table, "IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET THEM COME AND GET YOU, YOU'RE CRAZY!" His voice became calmer as he held her trembling hands, "Now, I am sorry I haven't told you about all of this. I just knew you would try and go back and I love you too much to let you walk into a trap. I will do anything to keep you safe."

Rachel lowered her gaze, "I can't hide while they keep killing innocent people, and it's me they want. They are going to make their way here soon and I'm tired of running."

Finn nodded in agreement, "Understand though, I think they would kill no matter what. They are just leaving messages so you feel guilty, don't let them do that to you."

Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder, "I just want this to be over so we can go home and get married and live our lives." He went to grab the phone as Rachel looked on, "Who are you calling?"

He smiled over at her, "King. I'm going to tell him we're done running and we need a plan for when those bastards finally make their way here."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

Finn woke up to another day as Justin Scott. He looked out the window to see a light snow had begun to fall. He ran his hand through his hair as he thought back to Lima. He didn't let himself do it often, and Rachel was never around when it happened but he would think of his mom and a tear would always fall. He wasn't a mama's boy, but for sixteen years it was just them. He thought of what they would be doing this week. She'd be telling him about the turkey she was going to make that would afford him sandwiches for days. Puck would be talking about coming over after dinner and watching the football games. Rachel would make her way over after dinner with her dads as Puck and Finn would try and explain the game to her. None of that would happen this thanksgiving. He never put much stock in traditions but his mom's turkey? It was hard to part with, but then again so was Rachel and he was beyond thankful that she was his fiancée even if they would never make it down the aisle. Truth be told, it's why he agreed to this plan. Finn wanted to marry Rachel…not Janet or Kristy. Finn Hudson wanted to marry Rachel Berry in front of family and friends in Lima, Ohio and then go off to New York City where they would both realize their dreams.

He came downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Morning."

Rachel smiled as she set down his breakfast, "Morning baby!" Finn half smiled and sat down to another vegan breakfast. He sighed as Rachel began talking about Thursday and what she was going to make for dinner. "So I found the most amazing tofu turkey recipe it's just like the real thing!"

Finn slammed his juice glass down, "WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WHAT YOU WANT?" Rachel stood with her mouth open and eyebrows arched in surprise as he continued. "Is it too much that I get to have an ACTUAL turkey on Thanksgiving? That I can at least have a little bit of home here? Night after night I eat the vegan stuff, yeah it's not that bad…but I gotta tell you babe not always so good!" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I just want a turkey, stuffing, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and you know what else I want? I want rolls. I want dinner rolls with butter REAL butter. I want to be able to watch the football game with people I don't have to explain the rules to. IS ANY OF THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?" He walked out of the kitchen as Rachel still stood in shock. She ran after him and smacked right into his chest as he began apologizing, "I am so sorry baby, it's just that it's Thanksgiving and it was…"

He was cut off with her lips touching his, as she pulled back he was more confused than ever. She lowered her head, "I know you miss home, and I know you don't say it but I know you do. You've made countless days amazing memories for me while we've been hiding and you deserve a day!" He watched as she marched back into the kitchen picking his laptop up on the way to the table. "Do you know how to make any of that stuff your mom made?"

He walked in slowly with the look of confusion still on his face, "Wait, you're going to eat an actual turkey?"

She put her hand over his, "I love you, but no I'm not giving up my beliefs. I'm going to roast you a turkey!"

Finn laughed, "A whole turkey just for me, don't you think a lot of it will go to waste?" She arched her eyebrow as he waved his hand, "forget I said that, I want my turkey."

Thursday morning, Rachel was in the kitchen with the recipes splayed out in front of her. She could hear the football game being turned on and smiled as she thought of how happy she was making him. He came in to see she was wearing a jersey that matched his, she had her apron on and her hair was in the most adorable braids. She didn't look up as she continued to read the recipe "Baby, can you please turn the TV down, I can hear it all the way in here."

Finn leaned on the counter, "Well that's the point, what can I help you with?"

She turned around in confusion, "Aren't you watching the game? Isn't that your tradition?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "I've been thinking, we should start new traditions. BUT I still want my turkey!" she laughed as he continued; "I thought it would be fun to make the dinner together and listen to the game."

Rachel held out a dish, "Do you want to try making the green bean casserole?" An hour later she was ready to put the turkey in, "Okay baby, does this look like moms?"

Finn looked over, "It's not cooked, and I'm usually not here for this part, but so far so good!"

She turned around and leaned against the counter, "Let's talk about them, we never do. If we were home what would be happening?"

Finn leaned on the opposite side, "Well we'd all be home from college, and we probably would have had a late night out with everyone last night. Kurt and mom would be in the kitchen with you talking about your beautiful ring and how she knew you'd always end up in the family. Burt and I would be watching football, then Puck and probably Sam would come over, then you my dear would sit in the recliner with me as you ask questions as to who the players are and why is he called a tight end?"

Rachel laughed, "It just doesn't make sense, and YOU should definitely be called the tight end instead of the quarterback!" She got quiet again, "Where do you think everyone got accepted?"

Finn shook his head, "No, this isn't good. It's a happy day, it's TURKEY day! We'll talk about them another time; it's only going to make us sad." They'd been in the kitchen all day listening to the game, Rachel laughed when she could see Finn craning his head to see out the doorway to glance as a touchdown was scored. He set the table as the bell dinged signaling the bird was done. Rachel smiled sweetly, "Baby, would you get the turkey out?" Finn had to admit he was quite impressed, it did look like his moms, hope it tasted like hers too. Finn started putting food on the table and was surprised when Rachel put the food on her plate and went to the living room.

He stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

She pushed the coffee table away from the couch a bit and sat on the floor, "New traditions, we're going to watch the game while we eat. You've been listening to it all day."

Finn grabbed his plate and his rolls with the REAL butter and sat beside her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you and our new traditions?"

Rachel and Finn watched the snow fall, in a few short weeks it would be Christmas/Chanukah. Rachel reached for the remote and began changing the channels, "So what do you want for Christmas?" She looked over as Finn's grin changed to a look of panic. She turned her attention back to the TV as the newscaster continued to speak, "Knoxville, Tennessee isn't a small town, but this place," it showed a large subdivision, "is where everyone is known. The murder happened last night, two gay fathers and their three children…" Rachel stopped hearing the TV as she repeated, "three children?" the newscaster continued, "As with the previous crimes there is a message, 'get ready for 8 crazy nights'."

Finn shook his head, "like the Adam Sandler movie?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, she began to pace, "No, as in Chanukah, he's going to kill me during Chanukah."

Finn stood up and hugged her, "We're ready babe, we've prepared for every possible scenario."

Rachel looked up at him, "I know, but what do we do in the meantime?"

Finn looked up at the ceiling as he hugged her tight then let his chin rest on the top of her head, "What we've been doing, we just have to live our lives. We'll still go shopping tomorrow—eleven shopping days left you know!" They went to bed with heavy minds, knowing the showdown was inevitable and soon.

They were at the mall and Finn was window shopping for a new flat screen TV. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder, "You are such a boy, and is that what you want for Christmas?"

He thought a moment, "You know...I don't know what I want for Christmas, I already have what I asked Santa for last year."

Rachel smiled knowing the answer, "and what was that?"

He tapped the end of her nose, "you"

She nodded, "so weird, I asked him for that the last two years in a row, I'm glad he finally got the letter."

He laughed as she started walking away, "Where are you going?"

She looked back, "Hot chocolate, I'll grab you one too." Finn watched as her blonde curls bounced underneath her black hat. She was walking back when she passed a restaurant. She saw a little girl with her two fathers and smiled, it reminded her so much of her family, then she looked in the corner. There he was the man with the blonde hair giving the little girl the same sinister smile she'd seen months before. She dropped the cups in the trash and quickly walked back to Finn. She grabbed his hand digging her nails into his palm.

He didn't look at her, "What's wrong?"

Rachel kept looking straight at the TV's, "They are in that restaurant, they are going to kill a family tonight, and I can tell it's a little girl and her two dads. This has to end tonight."

Finn swallowed hard, "Once you go in there, we have to follow this through, are you sure?" He could see her reflection nodding as he put the phone to his ear dialing King, "Hey Mom, we're not going to make it home for Christmas." King responded on the other end, "Where are you?" Finn told him where they were in the mall as King told him what they were to do once Rachel made herself known. He squeezed Rachel's hand, "Okay, you're on…be careful baby."

She walked into the restaurant tossing off her hat and spoke with the hostess. She turned around and made eye contact with the man then acted horrified and scared as she ran out of the restaurant. The group quickly got up throwing money down and walked out quickly chasing Rachel. She could hear her heartbeat as she heard them behind her; at least they were away from the little girl and her fathers. She felt a grip on her jacket and could see Finn's eyes widen. She shimmied out of the jacket and began sprinting towards Finn as he held out his hand to guide her outside. The men also were trying to run but customers were blocking their way. Finn and Rachel made their way outside into the black car that was waiting for them, Finn taking the wheel. Within minutes a black SUV was on their tail. Finn held Rachel's hand as he took the turn, "Are you ready?" Rachel couldn't speak, they could die tonight, or this could finally be over and they could go home. "RACHEL, ARE YOU READY? BABY I NEED TO KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Rachel nodded and squeezed his hand, "I'm ready, I can do this." The SUV sideswiped the car as it left the road and tumbled down into the woods.

Dietrich got out of the car, "Ohhhh no, this happened LAST time and the little bitch wasn't dead. We're going down there to make sure this is over." The three killers made their way down to the woods as the car blew up in front of them. Dietrich smiled, "No witnesses." FREEZE! FBI! DOWN ON THE GROUND! Dietrich laughed as they handcuffed him, "What exactly are you arresting us for? We were concerned when this car went off the road."

King jerked Dietrich up off his knees, "You are being arrested for the murder of Hiram and Leroy Berry not to mention Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. You're going back to stand trial in Lima, Ohio."

Dietrich continued to laugh, "You have nothing, and you have no proof, no witnesses." King shook his head as he watched Reynolds holding Rachel's hat...she was near tears. "There's evidence that's enough." Dietrich smiled as King walked over to Reynolds and embraced her as she broke down, "We were supposed to protect them."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT YOU'LL SEE NOW IT WAS NECESSARY**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

When the arrest of Dietrich and his gang was made known in Lima, Ohio the small town pushed for the trial to begin as soon as possible. By the time the FBI brought them back a jury had been selected and the trial would begin the next day. The former members of New Directions were home from college for their winter breaks. Christmas would be in less than two weeks, and what better gift than watching as these men finally paid for what they had done to The Berrys as well as Finn and Rachel. Everyone was gathered at the Hudmel house the night before the trial.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't want to go, and they are going to show pictures and stuff. I just don't want to see it."

Puck's head snapped up, "Then close your eyes for that part, look we have to be there and show how much they were loved."

Blaine looked around at everyone, "So we're agreed as long as this goes on we're going to be in that courtroom."

Mercedes nodded, "The trial is about her dads though, and there is still no evidence that they killed Finn and Rachel."

Santana started to cry, "WE KNOW THEY KILLED THEM!" Brittany hugged Santana as they all started to cry softly. Sam, Puck, and Kurt still kept the secret of what was witnessed the day of the funeral. Although there was no proof it was just a hunch that their friends were still alive, and needed to be protected by keeping the secret.

The former glee clubbers, Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, Burt and Carole filled up the first few rows at the courthouse. All three men would be on trial together, the judge spoke, "You are accused of murdering Leroy and Hiram Berry on the night of March 25th, 2012 how do you plead?"

Dietrich stood up and glanced at the plaintiff side and grinned at Carole, "Not Guilty." The other two men claimed their innocence as well as the people in the courtroom began to murmur. The judge banged his gavel, "ORDER, order in this court, we WILL make this a closed trial." The crowd quickly shushed as the mountain of evidence was presented to the jury. The trial went on for three days – finally, during a recess the prosecution once again tried to get the gang to agree to a plea deal. Dietrich sat back, "You don't have as much evidence as you thought you did. I can't plea to something that I never did, you have no witnesses." After the recess, Dietrich took the stand, "Yes, I saw them at the restaurant. I remember I was quite taken with the little brown haired girl. Very mature for her age if you know what I mean."

Puck could feel the rage boiling to the surface, "You sonofabitch…"

The judge banged the gavel again, "ORDER, young man I will have you arrested for contempt, do you understand me? One more outburst and I will make this a closed court." Puck nodded, apologized and sat down as Kurt looked wide eyed at him.

Dietrich went on, "She looked very happy that night, such a shame what happened to those kids, not once but twice."

Puck, Sam and Kurt all gasped, not once but twice, they kept the secret for nothing, the bastards had killed them after all. Puck couldn't contain himself, "TWICE! You did it, they ran and you killed them! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Quinn and Santana started screaming at Puck, "What do you mean they ran? You knew they were alive?" Carole began to sob as Burt held her in shock.

Before Dietrich could go on he was pulled from the stand as the judge spoke. "THIS COURTROOM IS NOW CLOSED! Unless you are intricate to the proceedings please follow Bailiff Andrews out of the courtroom." Carole broke down in Burt's arms as she wept for Finn and Rachel all over again.

Mercedes confronted a guilty looking Kurt, "YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW TOO!"

Kurt pleaded with everyone, "Please, please understand we had to keep it a secret. Sam and Puck saw a couple near Rachel's dads' graves on the day of their funeral." Puck continued, "Rachel had short red hair and Finn wore a hat and glasses it was obvious no one should recognize them." Sam had started to cry along with everyone else, "We had to tell Kurt once his depression became so deep. I feel horrible that we're losing them all over again."

The group stood in silence as Carole walked over to all three boys and embraced them, "You gave them more time, it's sad they'll never know what brave and loyal friends they had."

Agents Reynolds and King walked up to the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Will, Emma, kids…I want you to go home."

Puck became agitated, "I'm not going home! I want to see them convicted for what they did."

King laid his hand on Puck's shoulder as he looked at the sad group, "Go to Burt and Carole's, wait for me, I will deliver the verdict, and you don't need to be here." Reluctantly they left to await the verdict at the Hudmel home.

Dietrich looked over at the other members as the judge spoke, "Have all the pictures and evidence been taken away?" The prosecutor nodded and the judge continued, "Call your next witness."

"The prosecution calls Miss Rachel Berry." She walked into the courtroom leading Finn by the hand as he took his seat with the agents. She locked eyes with Dietrich and smoothed out her still blonde hair as she swore under oath to tell the truth and nothing but.

Dietrich began to panic, "NO NO WE killed you! We saw the car blow up; it's not possible that you two are here?"

Rachel smiled an equally sinister smile, "Surprise, you left a witness." He continued to panic offering to sign the plea now but it was too late. Rachel told of the night as she heard the gunshots and the beatings of her fathers. How Finn was on the phone with her as she came face to face with the men but due to her hiding spot they could not see her. She told of when they came back and tried to kill them by burning her house down. Finn also was called to the stand for his testimony on that night. It was all too damning for the Nazi gang. It took the jury less than one hour to reach a guilty verdict. Sentencing would take place in two months as they were extradited to Virginia for the deaths of the other families, once it was established the messages were left for Rachel.

King smiled and leaned over to Reynolds, "This will be the best knock on the door these people will ever receive."

Finn and Rachel sat in the back of the SUV as King and Reynolds told them different reactions they should expect from family and friends. King parked outside of the home and Finn swallowed hard. The Christmas lights were hung on the outside of the house and he could see the wreath on the door. Rachel reached out and held his hand, he could feel her ring and he smiled. She turned toward the agents, "Can you give us a minute?" The agents nodded as they stood outside of the car and Rachel kissed Finn, "You asked me to marry you in a difficult circumstance, we thought our only future was each other. If you want this back before we go in there I understand. You've given up enough of your life for me."

Finn shook his head in disbelief and pulled her face close to his, "For the last time Rachel Berry I love you, I proposed because you are the _only _future I want. I gave up nothing, I got so much…I got you." He kissed her tears and smiled, "So are you ready to do this?"

Agent King opened Finn's door, "in five minutes come in after us." They watched the Agents disappear into the house and they left the car five minutes later. Rachel was already crying as she could _hear_ her friends' voices. They stood in the snow for another minute, they wanted to see their friends and family but the last eight months had definitely changed them. Finn took Rachel's hand as he opened the door and could hear his mother crying. They walked a few steps in and saw everyone in the living room looking as if they had seen a ghost…or two. Carole embraced them, "my babies, oh my god, I can't believe you are here."

Finn began crying, "I'm so sorry mom, I couldn't let her go alone, please please understand."

Carole looked up at him, he looked so much older now somehow and she wiped a tear away from his face, "I have never been so proud of you."

Santana walked up to a shaking Rachel and flipped the ends of her blonde hair, "I hate your hair."

Rachel cried harder, "I DO TOO! I hate it!"

Santana started crying with her and hugged her tight smoothing down the blonde curls, "We'll fix it tomorrow, and we'll make you Rachel again."

Puck walked up and hugged Finn, "Good Job Dude." Finn smiled and returned the hug. Puck turned his attention to Rachel, "Berry you scared the shit out of me, I just can't believe you're really here," he placed a closed mouth kiss on her lips.

Finn grabbed him by the arm. "WHAT THE HELL? Stop kissing my wife!"

In unison the entire group shouted, "YOUR WIFE?"

Agents King and Reynolds laughed as they turned to Finn and Rachel, "Looks like you have a lot to explain." The agents turned toward the others, "and they will, but it's quite a story you may want to pace yourself."

Finn started with the most obvious, "Chel is not my wife….yet. I have asked her to marry me. Now that we're home, I want that to happen as soon as possible."

Brittany scrunched up her nose, "Um..who is Chel?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Oh well we couldn't use our actual names so I called her Chel instead of Rach, this really is a long story. I think we need a night of rest before we go into it all."

Rachel giggled as his stomach grumbled, "Are you hungry baby?"

Carole pointed toward the kitchen, "There's some food in there for sandwiches and some fruit…" before she had finished the sentence Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen. They were gone for about five minutes as the agents told more of what had happened. Sam called Rachel's name, she didn't answer. Quinn called Finn's name…there was no answer. Agent Reynolds cleared her throat, "For eight months that has not been their names. Those names….unless it's them talking to one another they associate with being killed. It's going to take time for you to know them now. They've been through a lot and you need to be patient. They all nodded as Finn and Rachel came back into the living room and sat on the couch. Finn was hunched over the coffee table eating his chicken sandwich. His mom looked over with tears in her eyes. She couldn't see her little boy anymore, he was a man, and she had been told he had killed one of the gang members. She just wanted to see a slight remnant of the mischievous boy she missed so much. She softly whispered his name, instinctively Finn looked up and smiled that little boy smile.

Gradually everyone left the Hudmel home so everyone could sleep, also because after hours of being grilled about their time on the run Rachel and Finn were visibly exhausted. Reynolds hugged Rachel, "I am so glad we could provide you some closure to this and get justice for your dads. They would be very proud of your bravery Rachel. You and Finn, you're responsible for their capture." Rachel smiled and thanked the agents for everything they had done.

As they were leaving Finn called out, "We'll see you at the wedding right?"

King waved his hand, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Carole had Rachel in the guest bedroom and Finn was sleeping in his, Carole had never done anything to his room…it looked exactly the same as the night he ran out of there after hearing Rachel on the phone. In the middle of the night he heard the door open and felt her small hands around his waist. He turned around and kissed her, she nuzzled closer. "Do you think Carole will get mad? I haven't slept a night without you near me in eight months, I feel safe with you." Finn held her close and kissed her forehead, "We are safe Rach, I don't think she'll be mad, she's just thinking like a mom."

As promised the next day the girls came to pick up Rachel to get her hair done. She held Finn's hand on the couch as she started to shake. The thought of going _anywhere _without him scared her. Santana held out her hand, "You can hold my hand the whole time Rachel."

Rachel turned to Finn and he stood up, "How about I drive you there and leave you with the girls?"

She nodded and turned to the girls, "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid I just don't feel safe unless…"

Mercedes hugged her, "You don't need to explain anything Rachel, and we'll do whatever you want."

Finn walked into the salon after three hours and saw her standing by the counter with Tina. He walked over and picked her up, "There's my girl, my beautiful Rachel Berry." She touched his face; he finally felt like he could shave which took years off his face, "There's my baby-faced Finn Hudson!"

Mercedes smiled, "There's the Finchel I remember."

The next few days were full of getting ready for Christmas and Chanukah, talking about things Finn and Rachel had missed, they were given their diplomas which was completely surreal considering everyone thought they were dead when they received them. However, after speaking with the school board it was decided that they would take their final exams and if they passed they would be able to keep them. Rachel eventually went shopping with everyone as the boys went one way and the girls went the other. Every night was spent at the Hudmel home with their friends, they figured Rachel and Finn had definitely had enough alone time. Rachel and Finn would definitely disagree, Quinn started talking about Prom and how she had won Prom Queen. Rachel leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Remember when we made love all night for "our" senior prom, I really miss you baby." Finn for the first time in _months_ had to think of the mailman as he whispered back, "First point of business we need our own place."

It was Christmas morning and Rachel, Finn, and Kurt sat around in their pajamas Carole had bought them. Everyone opened their gifts, although the real gift was having Finn and Rachel okay and home. Rachel and Kurt were looking through bridal magazines planning the wedding for next March. It wasn't a long time to plan but Finn insisted he wanted to marry Rachel before they left for college. Carole came down with two more gifts for the couple. She placed them on the table as they began to tear off the wrapping paper. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she held the tiny star with the floating diamond on the gold chain. Finn's eyes teared up as he watched Rachel look at the necklace. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

She nodded and managed to choke out, "You're the only one who has ever put it on me."

He clasped the necklace then kissed her, "I love you so much Rach."

She wiped away her tears and pointed towards his box, "I think I know what that is." He opened it to find his dad's watch; he bumped her shoulder with his, "See, I told you mom would hold on to it for me. Now you need to get dressed, you have one more gift baby." Rachel beamed, "another gift, this is too much!" Burt drove with Carole in the passenger seat, Kurt, Finn and Rachel sat in the back of the SUV as Finn covered Rachel's eyes.

Kurt handed over his scarf, "Here blindfold her with this."

They came to a stop, Finn helped Rachel out of the car and stood behind her," Okay are you ready?"

Rachel was clapping and nearly squealing from excitement, "YES! Can I take it off now?" Finn untied the scarf as Rachel stood in shock; she saw all of her friends were there as well as Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Agents King and Reynolds, most of the town in fact. She couldn't stop the tears as she looked at the sign in front of them 'The Leroy and Hiram Berry Memorial Public Library' Rachel walked toward the sign and then turned around to everyone, "This…this is just…"

Finn walked over and bent his head down to look in her eyes, "Do you like it?"

She hugged him and wiped her tears away talking to everyone, "I do, and they would have loved this. They loved books, and education, and learning so very much. I can't believe you did this." The mayor of Lima walked up to Rachel, "Amazing men your fathers, would you do the honors of officially opening the library?" Rachel beamed as she cut the ribbon, "for Dad and Daddy."

Carole and Burt had conceded and let Finn and Rachel sleep in Finn's room together. They were engaged, and Rachel truly felt safer. They were lying in bed, he was playing with her hair, "Did you finally have a good Christmas?" Rachel snuggled next to him, "It was amazing, I miss them, but what you all did to remember them, it was perfect." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "_you_ are amazing and I love you."

Finn held her close as he watched the snow fall outside. It had been a rough few months, and he knew there would be more as they adjusted to a normal life again. They had each other though, through it all no matter what their names were or what they looked like, they had one another. He looked down at her tiny hand resting on his chest and smiled as he went to sleep thinking of their past, present, and future.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AND THEN SADLY, THIS STORY IS OVER.**


	12. Epilogue

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY OF YOU LOVED THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF GLEE.**

Rachel dialed Finn again and paced around the apartment, "Where are you now?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm almost there, calm down."

She stomped her foot, "You called half an hour ago telling me to stay put because you had good news! You can't just say that and not come immediately home!"

Finn laughed as he got in the cab, "I can and I have, chill out babe I'm almost there."

Rachel sat on the couch and thought of the last five years. They had both applied for college within a month of being home, she went to Julliard and he ended up at NYU. They were married in a small ceremony in March. She picked up her favorite picture that Quinn had taken of the couple. She was sitting on his lap with her long legs draped over the side of his revealing her "something blue" knee high socks. Their foreheads were pressed together and they looked at each other as if there wasn't another soul in the room. They both had graduated, a year later than their friends due to the murders but they did it…together.

She had come home with good news of her own two weeks ago. "Finn! Baby are you here?"

He was writing on his laptop and called out to her, "I'm in the bedroom!"

She ran in and jumped on him almost not giving him enough time to place his laptop safely on the floor. "We have to celebrate! I have super fantastic news! I got the part! I'm going to be on Broadway!"

Finn smiled and caressed her cheek, "I am so proud of you, tell me all about it!"

She shook her head, "nuh uh, you know what happens first."

Finn got up and went to the closet, "Okay, make the reservation and I'm assuming you want to go with Brad?"

She laughed and looked at him 'dreamily' as he placed the fedora on his head, "Oh, Brad."

Finn laughed as he dusted off the glasses, "…and who are you going to be?" She pulled out her pink dress, "Rachel, just Rachel."

Finn frowned, "Oh c'mon you have to be Janet or Kristy!"

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "When it's YOUR good news you can tell me who to be!" When the whole ordeal had been over, Finn and Rachel had discovered they missed some of the adventure and mystery of being other people. On special occasions or when they were mad at each other – or just because…their alter egos made an appearance.

Rachel leaned her head back and sighed, "oh dear lord, good news…what is he going to make me do?" Finn finally opened the door to Rachel standing with her arms crossed, "Well what is it! I've been going crazy!"

Finn put down his laptop and took Rachel's hand leading her to the couch. "Okay, you know how I wrote some of our story for my creative writing term paper?" Rachel nodded, "Well, it turns out that my professor loved the story so much that he showed it to a publishing friend of his. Rach, they bought my story! I have an advance and I'm going to write a book! Can you believe it? Me, Finn Hudson writing a book!"

Rachel started to laugh, "I can't believe you Finn Hudson would…"

He clasped his hand over her mouth, "I swear if you say read a book I will hide your copy of 'Funny Girl" again."

Rachel giggled and he pulled his hand away, "Okay so where do you want to go to celebrate! This is amazing news and I am so proud of you!"

Finn grabbed her by the waist and slowly lowered her down on the couch, "I don't want to go anywhere, and I want to celebrate here with my beautiful wife."

Rachel threaded her hands through his dark hair, "We can definitely do that."

He smiled as he pulled back, "but first…payback for Brad."

Rachel got a look of horror on her face, "YOU SAID THAT DIDN'T TURN YOU ON AS MUCH AS THE SEXY SCHOOLGIRL!"

Finn laughed as he nuzzled her ear, "Sorry, payback time. Don't worry, I promise it won't stay on long."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips as she walked away, "You are lucky I love you Finn Hudson!"

He leaned back on the couch, "I know Rachel Hudson…I know." Five minutes went by when Finn heard the shaking pom poms and the familiar call, "Give me an F!"

Finn's book ended up on the best seller list and she became a huge star on Broadway. They both proved their love could survive anything and neither one knew where they would be today without the other. Finn's dedication said it all, 'For Rachel, my best friend, my partner in crime, my amazing wife. Everything I have ever done and will ever do is because of you." Later during Rachel's acceptance speech for her Tony she dedicated it to Finn, "For Finn, my best friend, my partner in crime, and my amazing husband. I wouldn't be here without your inspiration and love." She started to cry as she looked at him sitting proudly in the front row, "I survived because you loved me."

**THE END :)**


End file.
